


My Rose

by Zarrylovechild



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom Harry, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarrylovechild/pseuds/Zarrylovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damaged, that was one word to describe who I was. Why the hell was I applying to be matched with a Dom? not even God himself knows the answer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if I mess up often, this is my first work on this website :p

If I had to explain what I was feeling in what word, it wouldn't be that hard to find one. Scared. No, let me think of a better one. Terrified. Yes, that was more like it. I was absolutely terrified, not another emotion could come to mind if I actually had the brain capacity to do so at the moment. The only other thing on my mind besides my fear, was the thought of failure. Honestly I didn't know what in the world I would fail at if this test was quite literally all about me, maybe if I lied and wrote down something about me that wasn't true. But to be honest I wouldn't know what in the world would possess me to do such a thing, it was a little silly if I asked myself. I sat in the waiting area with my knee nervously bouncing up and down, sweat coming from my hands as I waited anxiously for my name to be called. Once my name was called I would be taken through those double doors, and I would take the test that would seal my fate for the second time in my life. I'm sure you're wondering why in the world I would need to take the test twice, let me just say my first pairing wasn't the bee's knees. My first Dom was abusive, mistreated me and took me for granted. I still had the nightmares and scars lacing my body like tattoos that reminded me whether I liked it or not, it made my heart stop every once and a while when his face would suddenly appear in my mind.

I looked to my wrist and saw the cursive tattoo printed in cursive. _No Fear_. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I suddenly heard my name being called over the loud speaker, I shakily stood to my feet before walking quietly walking towards the large double doors. Every other person in the room watched me as I walked down the hall, my lips pulled into a thin line with my fists clenched by my sides. I walked in and was instantly greeted by a woman with a bright smile and long blond hair, I envied her looks. Every sub nowadays wanted a tan sub with blond hair and eyes as blue as the sea, but of course God just had it out for me since day one. He gifted me with long black hair and deep grey eyes that almost showed no emotion anymore, not to mention pale skin that burned in the sun easily. I looked to the name tag on the woman's white button up shirt and read the name placed there, _Sarah_. I took mental note before looking back into the woman's eyes, the black dot on the back of her hand signifying she was a Dom. My posture instantly straightening as I trained my eyes on the clipboard in her hand, not wanting to do anything wrong. "It's alright, you can look at me. Follow me Ms.Chance, we'll go straight to the testing room." She turned on her heel before stepping farther down the hall, I followed reluctantly. My mind flashing back to the first time I walked down this hall, everything looking exactly the same.

The double doors at the very end of the hall opened before we both stepped through it, my eyes looking around the small room. The table and chair set in the very center of the plainly colored room, the only bright color surrounding me was the deep red of my converse. She directed me to the chair and I took a seat, a sharp number two pencil being the only thing on the table. "Here is your test, answer all the questions to your own extent. When you are finished make sure you have answered all the questions, when you have completed the test completely, ring the bell and I will come to retrieve your test. Lastly, make sure your phone is off before you being. Good luck." And with that she placed the test in front of me, I looked back up and saw her sauntering away. I shakily grabbed the pencil before opening the book, I looked to the very top and wrote my name. _Rose Chance._ I read over the first question, and the next. Before I knew it I came to the very end, I went through the whole thing making sure I had answered them to the best of my ability. I closed the book before ringing the bell at the very end of the table, several seconds later Sarah walked back in and took the test from the table.

"Have a good day Ms.Chance." I stood quickly before murmuring the same response, a man I had not see before appeared in a black suit. An ear piece placed in his ear, he directed me out of the room and down the hallway. He opened the door for me into the waiting room, the people sitting with their hearts on their sleeves looked up at the sudden squeaking of the door hinges. I walked out of the building and walked back to my apartment, I took the bus to get here but I needed to walk to get my mind off of some things. To think of all the possible Dom's I could have been placed with, to think of all the ways that I could prepare for such a large step in my life at the moment. I didn't want to let him down, but I a deep internal fear that I would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time I thought that the love I had obtained was the beautiful truth, but found out that it was an ugly lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that some people actually like this, I'm so freaking nervous

_Skin touching skin, sweat dripping and sticking to my skin. Moans and groans leaving my lips helplessly, pleasure coursing through my body unbelievably. "S-sir please!" He would simply chuckle before biting another bruise onto the inside of my thigh. A small smile on my face at the thought of how riled up I had gotten him, I could sense his arousal in the way that his breath hit my skin. It was one of these nights that I cherished the most, the way he would hold my body tenderly while we made love. No feeling could have ever been better, the simplest touch of this man would set my nerves on fire. But tonight was different, a kind of different that I didn't like. As his lips pressed against the column of my neck his hands were shaky, they were never like this. His fingers were always sure, firm and grasping onto me tightly as he lost the capability to speak due to the overload of pleasure._

_But tonight, his voice was slurred. His movements clumsy and his breath smelling of alcohol, this was unlike him to get drunk like this. He would only have a small glass of wine here and there, never drinking any more than that. But as he smiled drunkenly at me I could smell the distinct bitterness of wine, on his tongue. I could taste it every time he placed his lips against my own, not to mention every time I would glance over to the bedside table I could see the empty wine bottle. "My love, h-how attractive you are. You, you don't even u-understand what you do t-to me. Make me f-feel crazy inside, d-don't understand at all." I began to feel uncomfortable with how this situation was looking. With how he would treat me in this state, when Jackson was intoxicated he wasn't very predictable. I had only seen him like this once and this was while he was with his friends, but he told me himself that he didn't want to hurt me. That he couldn't even trust himself when he was drunk, he told me he was doing it for my own protection._

_I honestly didn't know whether to be grateful or scared, both was acceptable for me to feel. This night he did something that surprised me entirely, he gripped me by my neck and began to choke me. I did the only thing I thought that would protect me, I slapped him hard across the face causing him to stagger back. I scrambled from the bed as he sat there in shock, he turned to me and with undeniable rage began to beat me. I had never seen this side of Jackson before, the screams and cries I let out only fueling his anger. After that night he kept me chained up in a secret chamber in his basement, a room he never let me see. I was chained up in that basement for ten days, I remembered in vivid detail what he did to me all those days. Cutting me and beating me over and over, his face showing no regret or emotion. I could still feel the way that the blade cut into me, feel my blood pouring down my skin-_

"Ms.Chance?" My head snapped up at the sound of my name being called, I looked up from the papers on my desk in front of me. The lecture hall surrounding me as I looked around, I looked towards the front of the class and saw my teacher giving me a small smile. I blushed as I realized that she had called me, and I gave a small nod to acknowledge her calling out to me. "You're needed at the office, pack your things." I nodded before quickly gathering my things and exiting the large lecture hall. I made my way to the office and immediately, as soon as I entered the office I saw the head master standing inside her office. She looked to me and quickly ushered me in, I walked speed walked in and watched as she shut the door behind us.

"Ms.Chance I have great news." She rounded her desk to come and sit in the large office chair, she clasped her hands in front of her. The bright white dot on the back of my head resembling my own, signifying her as a sub. "I just got a package from the Sub Dom Pairing Organization, you've received the paper work on your sub." She slid a large black envelope in front of me, I could already feel nerves spiking up my spine. "You are requested to head home immediately and prepare yourself for the meeting ceremony later on this evening, I wish you the best of luck Ms.Chance." With shaky hands I took the envelope and thanked my head master before leaving, I got outside the school and took in a deep breath I didn't know I had been holding in.

I took the bus home and hugged my envelope to my chest, my mind only focusing on one thing in particular. Who was inside the envelope? Would I be happy with the person listed? Would he treat me well? I frowned and blinked out of my trance as the bus came to my stop, I walked to my apartment and got out my keys. My shaking palms not able to get the keys into the key hole, I let out a sigh as the door swung open and I slammed it shut behind me. I dropped my books onto the floor and set the envelope on my coffee table, I sat on the couch in front of it and simply stared at it not knowing what to do with myself. With a deep breath I opened the envelope and carefully emptied it's contents onto the table, the first thing that came out was a picture and a name. _Harry Styles_. My heart stopped at the name, everyone knew that name. If you didn't you must have been living under a rock forever, his name was on just about everything.

He owned a large of company of exported goods, they sold just about everything that you could think of. The man was beautiful, he was a gift from God truly. He had done charity work left and right, caring about others more than himself they always said. But they never forgot to mention how much of a high maintenance Dom he was, how much he would expect for a Sub that would be paired with him. I didn't need to read anything more from the papers, I already knew basically everything about the man from what I read. Not to mention I already knew where the Pairing Hall was, not to mention the time. I had always passed the hall when I was younger and always wondered what was to go on in there, and to whom I would be paired with on the magical night. The time for the pairings were always the same, at 9:12 in the evening. I had memorized it from when my mom would tell me the tale of her pairing, I never got tired of the tale.

But right now I was to make my own story, and to seal my fate with one meeting. The second chapter of my life would begin tonight, whether I like it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The encounter of Harry Styles and Rose Chance

I decided to go with the color red, a color so simple yet complex. Having so many emotions ranging from anger to lust and love, to the color of blood and rosy cheeks exposed to the cold. Red was beautiful, it was deep and filled with so much meaning I often wished that my own eyes were red. To distract people from my other characteristics, especially the ones that made me stand out more than the rest. I wished my eyes were the color of anger, of love and lust. I wish they were the color of the blood that ran through my veins, and the color of rosy cheeks exposed to the cold. But no, I had my plain Jane grey's nothing special at all about those. The color of the dead, of the sky during a storm. Nothing special about those things at all, maybe it would be even more interesting if I were the color red. 

I was yanked from my thoughts at the sound of my doorbell ringing, I stood up and smoothed out my dress while gathering my small things like my cellphone and purse. Not like I would use it for anything really. I looked in the mirror and made sure that my bun was perfect, that all strands of hair were slicked back and not a single line out of place. The dress was scarlet red, a sweethearts neckline with a shawl to cover my bare arms. A slit going up the legs to give me proper walking room, all the while my heart thumping erratically inside my chest. The dress wasn't really subtle but I guess you could say I wanted to go out of my comfort zones tonight, plus my mother made this dress for me.

I opened the door before seeing the man that would escort me to the gathering, I took his arm and let him lead me to the expensive looking car parked out front waiting for me. I was set into the car and before I knew it we were driving down the busy streets of Manhattan, the lights and people flashing by as my heart leaped higher and higher into my throat. But the building with the most lights wasn't even the Empire State Building, it was The Grand Pairing Hall. I watched it in all it's glory as it sat in the very center of the city, the building was breathtaking and the highlight of this city that never slept. “Ms.Chance we have arrived.” My stomach began to jump and leap inside of me, my hands nervously wringing out on my lap. We pulled up towards the red carpet that lead to the entrance, flashing cameras and shouting men lining the very edge.

Forced to sit back by the red rope, once I stood out the loudness reduced to a hush for several seconds. I took my first step and with my hands clasped in front of me, my eyes down but head forward. I confidently strode down the red carpet as the paparazzi began to go into hysterics, asking me questions I didn't want to answer. I got inside and looked around as other dom's and Sub's passed me by, the hall was stunning. I walked forward until I got to the double doors that lead to the Garden of Pairing, the doors slowly opened and I couldn't help the gasp that left my throat. Tree's and flowers and plants as beautiful as the setting sun, butterflies flew this way and that as I slowly made my way inside. I sat down on the ledge of a fountain, collecting my thoughts before I went on the look out. I closed my eyes and took deep shaking breaths, allowing myself to get a good thought of what I was to be doing. I would follow the butterflies as they did what they did best, landing on people and setting them in a trance of wonder.

I smiled as a group of them decided that it would be grand to land near me, drinking the nectar from the flowers to sustain themselves. But just as I was beginning to get a closer look, a bubble of conversation burst throughout the whole entire garden. I stood up and looked in the direction of where everyone was staring, and I couldn't believe who I was seeing. Piercing green eyes and long brown hair, a small smile that made me want to fall over. I gathered myself up before slowly making my way towards him, people began to make a pathway. Parting like the red sea as I got closer to him, I took a deep breath as I bowed my head and clasped my hands behind my back. The murmurs got louder as I dispersed from the crowd, they realized then that I would be claimed as his. I stood before him as my mind began to rattle inside my skull, I thought of the meeting of my parents. How scared she must have been, to be paired with someone you never met before. I clenched my fists and breathed deeply, expelling all nerves from my system as he stood there. I curtsied before maintaining my previous position, he stepped close so that I could feel his breath hitting my forehead. 

I suddenly felt his hand touching my cheek, thumb stroking my cheek bone as the others watched and stared. He reached higher and did what surprised everyone in the hall including me, he undid my hair from the bun it previously held. Causing my hair to fall over my shoulders and down my back like a waterfall of ink, he let out a grunt before reaching behind me to grasp my wrists. He brought them forward and stared at them for several seconds, thumb running over my Sub marking. He turned them over and his eyes fell to the tattoo on my wrist, he stared at it for a moment before he let out an approved hum. He let my hands fall and I clasped them behind me again, he began to slowly make his way around me. My eyes on the black of his shining dress shoes, as he stood behind me he grabbed the shawl from where is was wrapped to cover my bare arms. He pulled it around my waist from behind and tight it in a bow, not too tight or too loose. I felt something cold and fabric like wrap around my neck, I felt a cold metal pendant against my collar bones and I inwardly smiled.

It was a tag. He latched it and slid his finger between my skin and the collar to check if it was too tight, he let out another hum of approval before walking back to my front. “You can look at me now.” I took a shallow breath before raising my head to look at him. He took my hands in his and I couldn't help but turn a flaming red as my own dress, I didn't dare look away from his gaze as he gave me a warm smile. “You look stunning this evening.” I almost choked on my own saliva before speaking in a shy quiet voice. “T-thank you sir, you look great as well.” He smiled before taking my arm in his and leading us through the crowd, some subs giving me jealous looks while others gave me bright smiles of encouragement. “Thank you love, do you know how to dance?” We came to an open part of the garden where the musicians played the soft croons, I began to grow nervous at the sight of everyone staring. “N-no sir, I don't.” I blushed as I lightly bowed my head in shame. “That's quite alright, there's a first time for everything hmm?” I nodded as I gave a small smile as he let go of me. 

“So we stand back, you curtsy and I bow.” I did as instructed before we came together once again. His hand lightly grasping my own as the other was placed on my waist, mine rested on his shoulder and in his grasp. “Now we just step to the tempo, follow my lead.” I began to do so but my heart stopped when I accidentally stepped on his expensive shoe. “Sir I-I'm so sorry!” I quietly gasped before he let out a light chuckle and reassuringly stroked my side sweetly. “It's ok, it's your first time dancing. No harm done, now let's try again.” I leaned into him more and let him guide me across the dance floor, the music seeping into my bones as I got lost in the feeling of the his hands on me. I couldn't help but smile as he spun me round and brought me back to into his embrace as the music slowed into a stop. “You're a wonderful dancer love.” 

I blushed and bowed my head, not wanting him to see me blushing so hard. “Thank you sir.” He smiled happily and pressed his lips lightly against my temple. The sudden touch sending shivers up my spine and goosebumps on my skin. He took my arm in his once again as he lead me over to the stone ledge on the pond they had in the center of the garden. I looked around and at this time I saw that all the dom's in the vicinity were distributing their contracts to their sub's, I looked over to my dom and saw him beginning to do the same. He held a black ink pen, one in either hand. A light warming smile on his face as I watched him carefully, not wanting to miss a single word that was said. “Rose, from your papers I can see that you are bright and talented young lady. And I hope you will take a liking to me as I have for you in this very short amount of time, I know this is your second pairing. And for whatever reason that is, you can tell me as long as you are ready.” I nodded as my palms sweat uncontrollably. “I just hope that we have a lovely time together, and that we make the most of it.” He handed me the contract and the pen, my hands lightly trembling. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply for about the millionth time that evening, I opened them and signed my name in the lacy cursive I always drew in. I handed it back to him and he smiled kindly, he folded the contract and slipped it into his jacket pocket.  
“From here on out, in the bedroom call me daddy.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath

“ _From here on out, In the bedroom call me daddy.”_

 

Well this was certainly new. “Let me hear you say it love.” I blushed darkly before nodding intently and opening my mouth to respond. “Y-yes daddy.” He scooted closer to me and smiled as he pressed a soft kiss to the space beneath my ear, my breath hitching as he placed a soft hand on my thigh and squeezed lightly. My face flushing red as he kept his face nestled into my neck as I shivered light, a tender touch such as this being unfamiliar to me since it was so long I felt like this. He chuckled at my reaction before pulling back and watching me happily, his expression unreadable at this point. “How about we head home hm? Get you acquainted with your soon to be home, that would seem right.” He took my arm in his and lead me out of the garden, butterflies waving their wings at me in farewell.

“I greatly admire how you entered the building love, how about we leave the same way.” I remembered how I entered the building. Head held high with no eye contact to the flashes, not listening to a word they would shout out to me. We came to the double doors that lead to the outside, I looked straight ahead and didn't say a word to them. My peaceful night came to an end when I felt the sudden snag on my wrist, yanking my back and causing my arm to slip from Harry's hold. I frowned at the tight hold of the man with the camera, he shouted questions at me as I remained still. His arm over the scars from my other dom, my mind flashing back to those many nights. “Please let go of me.” I weakly spoke as my eyes began to water.

“Rose?” I heard Harry call distantly. He had just turned realizing that his grasp on me had disappeared entirely. “S-sir, please let go. Please sir...” My voice trembling as I remembered how I would plead for my old dom, how I would beg and plead for him to let me go free. “Why don't you just smile pretty for this camera and answer a few questions?” My love for Jackson was still alive, pumping through my veins at this very moment. But as this man twisted my wrist sharply I didn't see the love that he had once held for me, I only saw the pain and torture he had put me through. It was what I saw in front of me as the man twisted my wrist, a smile on his face as I began to tremble all over. A sudden punch was thrown to the man, the paparazzi falling as I was pulled into a tender embrace.

“How dare you place your disgusting hands on what is mine?” Guards suddenly swarmed us as I began to tremble violently, he led me to the limo and pulled us both in. The door slammed shut and sped down the street, the feel of his heart beat rapid beneath my ear. “Let me see your wrist.” He reached for me and I flinched away, he shushed me with his lips against my forehead before gently taking it as I whimpered. “It could be a light sprain, I saw how he snagged you back and twisted your wrist.” The sobs I held in suddenly were let out in a rush, I clenched his coat tightly as I buried my face in his chest. I ignored the pain in my wrist and squeezed him tightly, my breath coming out quickly and rushed.

“Love it's just a sprain, I think you're overreacting a little bit.” I shook my head as he brushed a strand back from my hair. “I s-saw him! He was t-there touching m-me I f-felt his h-hands...” I felt him seize up beside me as he suddenly crushed me to his chest. “Who touched you love? The man back there?” I shook my head as I tried desperately to speak. “C-cut me every-everywhere, couldn't b-breath. F-felt his h-hands all over me!” His grip on me got tighter as I began to scratch helplessly at my skin, adding to the countless marks. “Stop scratching Rose! Rose look at me love, look at me!” He clutched my face in his hands and brought me close. Our foreheads pressed together as tears streamed down my face, he hushed me as I babbled helplessly until the only thing coming from me were my hiccuped breaths and light sobs.

“Breath baby, come on in and out for me.” I did as told before he buried my face in his chest, his fingers running through my hair as he laid his head against my own. I began to grow weak against him as I drifted in and out of consciousness, the amount of stress weighed down on me causing me to grow more drowsy with each passing minute. I didn't know what I had done wrong, but I felt as if I needed to apologize. “S-sir..” I was cut off with him shushing me sweetly. His lips pressed against my cheek lightly, not knowing if it was best for him to give me a kiss. “It's ok, you did nothing wrong just relax until we get home.” I nodded against him before mumbling. “Y-yes sir.” I drifted off into sleep, trying to forget the details of this evening. The smell of his expensive cologne wrapping around me like a blanket, making me warmer than I thought I could ever get.

*

I awoke to the feeling of my clothing being removed, I threw my arms over my body as I instinctively cried out and sat up as best I could. My arms flailing to ward off my attacker, they were suddenly pinned to the bed sheets beneath me as I whimpered still half asleep. “Rose, it's me love.” I blinked several times at the sudden exposure to another house hold that wasn't my own, his sudden smell surrounding me. “Sir.” I happily hummed as he thumbed at my cheeks. “I know baby, let's get you do bed.” He sat beside me and sat me up, letting me lean against his chest as he slid his hand gently down my back to untie the shawl from around my waist. Not to mention, finding the zipper for the dress that I wore. I was so tired I almost didn't have the energy to properly blush as he undid my bra, pulling it from my body and sliding an over sized sweater over my torso.

He gently laid me down before pulling the rest of the dress off of my body, I suddenly felt him pull long knee high socks onto my feet as he hummed gently. He leaned forward and gently took my wrist, I whined low in my throat at the shot of pain that arched it's way through my nervous system. He hushed me before I felt him begin to wrap something around my wrist, a soft song crooning from his lips. I slowly opened my eyes as I felt him press his lips to the bandage, before softly resting it against the mattress. “Roll over on your side for me.” I did as told before I felt something cold spray against the very back of my neck. I yelped and shrunk in a little as he consoled me, he made my hair damp before beginning to thread his hands through my hair.

I felt swift hand movements and I began to realize that he was braiding my hair, I shrunk into the touch of his hands rushing through my scalp as I fell. I fell into a sleep that I never wanted to wake up from, and hopefully I wouldn't. Yet I still woke up the very next morning to morning light and the hushed voices of the wind blowing through the tree's, I rolled over onto my side before yelping as I rolled onto my right wrist. I looked at my bandaged skin and frowned, my mind flashing back before I shook my head countless times and buried my head under the pillow. Trying desperately to forget as best as I could, but I knew that would never happen as long as I didn't want to forget Harry. I laid there for several minutes basking in the comfortableness of this large mattress suited for way more than three people.

I looked beside me and saw the bed was unmade and empty, I sat up and climbed out of bed. I walked over to the mirror and saw what he had clothed me in last night, a white sweater that I guessed was his own and a pair of cotton candy pink knee high socks with little bows on the top. I couldn't help but feel something in the pit of my stomach at the outfit, not to mention that my hair was done in a braid. I slowly walked out the bedroom and down the hall, making my way to the swirly stairs and descending them as I hear the rustle and bustle from the kitchen. I walked through the kitchen door to see Harry at the stove, wearing nothing but sweats that hung low on his hips. I took a deep breath and swallowed thickly before opening my mouth to speak. “G-good morning sir.” He turned from where he stood at the stove and gave me a sweet smile.

“Good morning angel,” He walked over to me and gripped my cheeks while looking me over. “Are you feeling alright? No sickness or rash or undesirable pain?” I stood frozen for a second before responding. “I-I do have a b-bit of pain sir, b-but I think I can..” I was cut off with him walking away and over to the large pantry, he opened the double doors before standing back to look at the top shelf. He reached up with ease before pulling down an Ibuprofen, he walked to the fridge and grabbed me a glass of orange juice. “Take this for me, it will take away the pain. I'm so glad you're feeling alright, you had me worried sick last night!” He turned from me as I let out a small smile, someone was actually worried for me. And it wasn't my mom after I didn't respond to her texts after five minutes of her sending one, that actually got a bit out of hand at times. “Go on, have a seat love.” I took the pill and drank down the orange juice before taking a seat at the island in the center of the kitchen, I looked around the kitchen as Harry occupied himself at the stove.

The kitchen alone was probably the size of my whole entire apartment, it made me feel a bit shy for what I was able to get on my own. I was snapped out of my thoughts as he placed a plate in front of me on the counter, he sat across me from me as I thanked him. “Rose, I know that what I said last night. But I'm going to have to know what happened, I need to be able to help you when you get like that. But if I don't know then I can't help you, and I just want to make you feel safe and comfortable.” I nodded understanding what he was trying to get across to me. “M-my first dom, r-raped and ab-abused me in his c-cellar.” His mouth was left ajar as I clasped my hands tightly together and tried my hardest not to tear up, but I felt them coming on already.

“He kept me down there for months, just fed me every now and then. Would cut and stab me over and over, of course missing my vitals on purpose. Last night the paparazzi made me get a flash back and then a panic attack.” My tears were rushing now, with no means for them to stop. “Baby, you can stop now...” But I kept going, he had to know it all. “Last night I remembered how I begged and pleaded every night for him to let me go, every night screaming at the top of my lungs that I still loved him but I needed to be free.” I closed my eyes but I couldn't stop crying, actually sharing this with someone after a while was a very hard and difficult thing to do, you couldn't just tell anyone and expect to be treated differently. He walked around the island and buried me in his embrace as I began to tremble, his head resting against my own as my tears flowed helplessly.

“It's alright now love, I have you now. You won't have to worry about him anymore, because I'm right here to hold you.”  
  


 


	5. Chapter 5

My body trembled as he tried his best to calm me down, my heart felt as if it were going to burst out of my chest at any second. “Look at me Rose, it's going to be alright I promise.” I gave a small nod as he gave me this look of pity and guilt. “I'm so sorry I made you talk about that when you weren't entirely ready, you won't have to talk about it anymore.” I nodded again before wiping my tears away, what kind of sub was I to have two panic attacks in front of my dom? “I-I'm so s-sorry sir, I-I should c-control my a-attacks better...” He shook his head and cut me off with a harsh squeeze to my sides. “There is absolutely nothing you need to apologize for love, you need to stop thinking that everything is your fault.” He loosened his tight hold and simply cupped my cheek in his soft hand. “Y-yes sir.” He gave a small smile before leaning forward and placing a soft peck to my nose.

“Let's do something else, what do you like to do in your spare time.” I sniffled as I thought for a second. “I-I like to draw sir.” It was true, all I mainly did was draw when it came to my lone time. I had a whole room in my apartment made just for my artwork, it was a very large part of my life that I grew up with. It was also a type of therapy for me, to draw out what I felt. “Are you any good?” I gave a small nod as I shyly fiddled with my fingers. “I l-like to think so sir.” He nodded before walking over to the fridge. He easily reached the top of it and took down a notepad, he grabbed a pen from off the counter and placed them in front of me. “Can you draw me a rose please?” I nodded before taking the pen and pad and setting to work.

About five minutes later I was finished, I slid the note pad over to him and sat still with my hands folded on my lap. His eyes widened a little bit as he looked the drawing over more closely, he looked up to me as he let out a little chuckle. “Well I'll be damned, my baby is Picasso.” I blushed hard as I realized that he was talking about me, my gaze lowering to my lap as a small smile crept onto my face. “Rose.” I looked back up to him at the sound of my name leaving his lips. “You have a beautiful talent darling, would you like some equipment for your work?” My eyebrows furrowed a little bit at his words. “Equipment?” He nodded as he set the note pad down.

“You know, some canvas's with some paint and pencils. That sort of thing, I would like to see a lot more of your work.” I couldn't help but smile wider, his joyous attitude becoming contagious to me. “Y-yes please sir!” He chuckled before wrapping an arm around me and placing a feather light peck to the top of my head. “Anything for you.” Anything for me. That phrase alone sent shivers up my spine and goosebumps onto my skin, and I knew he noticed by the way he hugged me and wrapped his arms around me tenderly. “I have a feeling we're going to get along just fine.” His soft fingers stroking over the bare skin on my shoulders, all the while my nerves plummeted as I leaned more into his touch.

“That's it kitten, just relax.” He murmured as I shut my eyes and felt his lips lightly latch onto my neck. Mumbling incoherent things as he kissed along the column of my neck, my head falling to lean against his own as my hands unknowingly slid up his chest and wrapped around his neck. Trying to get as close to him as possible, to try and hold him against me. His soft laughter stirred me out of my trance, causing me to gasp and freeze from what I was doing. I began to pull my arms away but I felt his hands clasp onto both of my wrists, my heart loud in my ears. “Don't be afraid to touch me, I don't bite. Much.” He suddenly picked me up in his arms, my legs finding their way to wrap around his waist while my arms stayed round his neck.

He slowly walked over to the living room, he comfortably eased himself down on the couch with me straddling his lap. His arms wrapping around me tightly to keep me to him, the smell of expensive cologne that radiated off of him was beautifully intoxicating. “The movers are coming by later with all of your valuable belongings, and I also know that you wear contacts. But I want you to wear your glasses, am I clear?” I was surprised, most dom's preferred their sub's to wear contacts. “Yes sir.” I realized that time that I didn't stutter, I was getting used to him fairly early than usual when it came to other people. “Good girl, now take them out for me.” I sat up straight as I watched him pull out a contact case from the coffee table. I looked to him confused as he raised an eyebrow, not expecting me to question him.

“Yes sir.” I blushed hard before I pushed back my sleeves and he opened up the case, I took them out quickly and placed them inside. He snapped it shut before tossing the small case aside, I could just see his face. I was glad that I was near sighted, I was still able to see him in all his glory. I couldn't stop myself from reaching up and stroking his cheek, my fingers thumbing over his smooth skin as he smiled lightly. “We should go out tonight, so I can show you off.” I snatched my hand away and folded them in my lap, my sudden nerves getting the best of me. “S-sir I don't think that would be a good idea.” He furrowed his eyebrows before cocking his head to the side.

“Now why is that?” My heart began to pound, fearing that I had spoken out of line. “W-well with what h-happened last night. It's most l-likely everywhere, a-and it may not be showing y-you in a very good light. I-if you go out now it m-may give you a bad image sir, m-might damage your image sir.” My cheeks flamed red as I rambled, but I was hushed with a finger to my lips. My gaze immediately turning to my lap, afraid for what he would do. He cupped my cheek before bringing my lips lightly to his, my fingers dug into his skin as I let out a surprised whimper at the touch but sank deeper into it.

“You're so smart baby, what would I do without you?” He bit my lip lightly before tugging, my lips now a harsh red. I buried my face in his neck as I blushed, he chuckled while hugging me tightly against his body. “You're so adorable when you're shy, so tiny too. Just love how my jumpers fit you, make you look even tinier.” He spoke quietly as he took my hand a pressed our palms together, the tips of his fingers standing tall over my own. He smiled while clasping my hand lightly in his, the caring touches causing small tears to spring to my eyes.

I pulled my hand away before wrapping both arms around his neck and squeezing, he let out a huff of breath before hugging me. “I know, this will take some getting used to.” I breathed him in happily and closed my eyes in bliss, never wanting to forget the smell that was just Harry. “I have a dinner party tonight, no press or anything. Get to show you off to my rich friends, make them green with envy.” I couldn't help but mentally smile, the thought of someone taking such pride in me that they would want to parade me around for the whole wide world to see.

“Let me take you upstairs, take the rest of the evening to make you feel pretty for tonight.” I pulled back with my hands resting on his shoulders, his smile pleasant and warm like the sun. “C'mon up you get.” I rolled over to sit on the couch, he stood before pulling me up to stand with him. He took my hand in his and lead me to our bedroom, I saw that the bed had been made and the room tidied up. “Go sit while I pick you out something to wear.” I did as told and kept my hands clasped in front of me on my lap. “Perfect, come here love.” I walked over to him and I kept my eyes trained downwards as I held up a dress beside me.

“Stunning, go back to the bed please.” I did as told as he followed me. He crawled behind me before setting his hands on my shoulders, he ran his hands down my sweater clad arms as he hummed some random tune I didn't know. “Arms up please.” I did as told and he tugged the sweater up and over my body, I instinctively brought my arms up to cover my chest but just as I raised them I felt them be pulled down. “Enough of that love, you need to get used to being like this around me.” His fingers ran down my arms as I shivered lightly, my nipples hardening at the feather light touch. He pressed his chin against my shoulder as he looked down at my body, he lightly grasped my thighs and slid his thumbs underneath the band of my underwear. I lifted my hips and I allowed him to pull them down off of me, he got off the bed and pulled me to stand before leading me to the large bathroom.

I stood there silently as he turned on the bath, just as it was about full he turned it off and tossed in a bath bomb. I watched the water foam and bubble as he turned to me, my eyes focusing on the bubbles as I felt his eyes wander my body. He wrapped his arms around my small frame and tilted my chin up to look him in the eye, still captivating no matter what room I was in. "You wouldn't mind if I bathed you darling? Make sure you're all clean and soft." His hand ran up my back causing me to shiver, not used to the touch of a man like this after three years of nothing. "N-no sir, not at all." He smiled before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine softly. "Good girl."

 

  
  


 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dinner Party...

I eased myself down into the tub, the bubbles rising up right underneath my chin. He got on his knees beside the tub before grabbing a rag and dipping it into the sudsy water, he squeezed out the excess before beginning to cleanse me. He hummed happily as he did, a joyful look on his face that seemed contagious. That he actually enjoyed taking care of me the way that he was, that he took a lot of pleasure out of pleasing me and making me feel loved. I laid my head back against the ledge of the tub, feeling my eyes begin to drift close at the alluring feeling of his hands all over my body. I lightly jumped at the sudden feeling of his hands sneaking to my lower and privater region, he shushed me quietly before I felt his breath hot against my ear.

"It's OK." He simply answered before cleaning me thoroughly in my lower region, my face flushed red by the time he stood me up and drained the tub. He wrapped a towel tight around my body before lifting me bridal style in his arms, he carried me to the bed and set me down on the bed. He dried me off before grabbing a bottle of lotion and moisturizing my skin, it was almost like getting a massage. I was so relaxed that I had fallen asleep while he rubbed lotion into my thighs, he giggled as I lightly jumped awake. Promising that if I were a good girl he would reward me with more of those, and I couldn't possibly turn down an offer such as that. He dressed me in a pair of white undies and bra, he grabbed the teal dress and helped me step into it.

It was something plain yet complex, it was beautiful. He pulled a white camisole over my arms before handing me a pair of white three inch heels to step into, I stood still with my eyes trained on the floor. I felt him pulling my hair out of the braid it had been, I felt my hair fall back to it's normal place but this time it had astounding waves that lightly bounced. "Look at me love." I found his eyes and watched as he stepped back from me, with his hands on his hips he looked me over from head to toe. His straight face turned into a wide smile, he cupped my cheeks in his soft hands and brought my lips to his own. My cheeks blushing red as he stroked my cheeks, brushing a stray hair behind my ear as he caused me to smile shyly. "My god baby, you're so perfect." I looked down and smiled wide as I felt my cheeks turn an even darker shade of red. "T-thank you sir." He pecked my lips before standing back and cocking his head to the side.

"You're missing something." I looked down to my body as I heard him shuffling for something, he laughed in victory before standing behind me. I suddenly felt the coldness of a metal chain around my neck, I held it against my neck as I looked down to it. The pendant was of a paper plane, I smiled as I felt it hang from around my neck. His arms wrapped around my waist as he nestled his chin against my shoulder and began to peck softly along my neck, I jumped slightly when I felt his cold fingertip on a space in my neck. "Maybe I should mark you right here, let everyone know at that party that you're mine hm?" I nodded as I felt his hand squeeze my side. He latched his lips onto that part of my skin, feeling him suck and bite at the skin there greedily. Minutes later he pulled away satisfied, he pecked the mark once before sending me downstairs to wait for him. 

I sat on the couch and waited patiently, my nerves on end at the thought of being in a place with a lot of people. I looked to the coffee table and noticed the familiar case for my glasses, I opened it and slipped them on  with a small sigh. About 15 minutes later I heard footsteps, I looked up and saw him walking down the steps while running a hand through his hair. His plain expression turning into a smile as our eyes met, he pulled me up and gave me a peck on the cheek. "What's wrong love?" I let out a shaky sigh before responding. "I'm just a bit nervous sir, I've never been very good in social situations with loads of people." He nodded in understanding as he smoothed his thumbs on the backs of my hands. "You're going to be just fine, I'll be with you the whole way. Why don't you go upstairs and fetch me my watch, I forgot it on the dresser." I nodded with a smile. "Yes sir." He let go of my hands and let me go to calmly walk up the stairs, I walked over to the dresser and delicately grabbed the watch in fear that I would damage it in some way.

As I stood there I could hear loud chatter coming from downstairs, the sound of laughter and excitement. My palms grew sweaty as I realized that I would have to go back down there, I took a deep breath before walking over to the door. Saying over and over again in my mind that I would do this for Harry, I would try not to misbehave or embarrass him in anyway. I came to the doorway that opened up to the main room and the staircase, Harry looked up to the staircase at that exact moment and smiled encouragingly at me. I slowly made my way down and watched as the chatter turned to slight whispers, I walked passed them with my head shyly hanging low until I made it to him. I couldn't help but hear them as I walked through them, their comments sticking to me like wet paper to skin. 'she's so skinny.' or 'why isn't she wearing contacts?' or the maybe the worst 'why is that ugly frail thing with a god like him?' 

But as I stood in front of him with watch in hand, I couldn't help but feel them momentarily get pushed to the side as he wrapped an arm around my waist. "Thank you baby, you wouldn't mind putting it on me would you?" His deep gravely voice setting me back in line as he held his wrist out to me, the thought of me touching his skin willingly made me shake a little. "N-not at all sir." I pulled the watch around his wrist as he buried his nose in my hair, his eyes closing as he breathed my scent. "You smell like me, should always smell like me cause you're mine yea?" It was almost as if he knew what they would be saying as I walked past, causing me to lean into him more comfortably at his alluring way of speaking. "Yes sir, all yours." He pecked my love bite before hooking my arm in his, his hand resting over my own as he gave me a bright smile. 

****

During the night I met some lovely people, his best mates Mr.Tomlinson, Mr.Payne, Mr.Horan and Mr.Malik. They were all such handsome and charming people, when they first saw me they didn't stare at me with hungry eyes like the others did. They smiled sweetly and kindly, they told me that I was beautiful and that Harry was so lucky to have me. I could have sworn I saw Harry blush as he lightly agreed, saying that he was happy that I was his sub. It was when Harry excused himself to the bathroom that I was all alone, people would come up to me and introduce themselves kindly while others just stared with rude grimaces on their faces without approaching me at all. It was the last straw when I saw a woman walk up to me in normal attire, she smiled sweetly before the first words she spoke slithered out of her mouth.

"Well you're a skinny piece of meat aren't you? I don't know why the hell he would have chosen someone so weak, so frail." My face flashed to a look of hurt as I adjusted my glasses on the bridge of my nose. "E-excuse me?" She let out a little giggle before taking a step closer. "Did I fucking stutter? I said that you're weak, Harry needs a strong woman that can hold him down. Keep him aware, but he can't do that with him having to take care of you all the time as if you're some infant." Her words stung like venom, she didn't know a single thing that I wasn't going through. Harry was only doing this to help me get adjusted, to make me feel more safe and trust him more than I did the first night that I met him. "Y-you don't know a single thing about me." My voice broke causing her ego to boost and her smirk to widen. "I don't need to, just by looking at you I can tell you're so easy to break. So hideous and small, I could squash you with my designer boots." I didn't want to take this anymore, I couldn't take this anymore.

"Come on little baby, cry for me won't you? Cry for me like the little scared bitch that you are, you're so scared of everything as it is." I pushed away from her and stormed into the kitchen, I could hear her loud cackles as I tried to fight away the tears that threatened to spill. My thin fingers gripping onto the very ledge of the counter top littered in food, it felt like it was getting hard to breath. She was right, I was too skinny. Harry would so easily break me, I was so weak and small and I could barely do anything for myself. I grabbed a small plate off the table and began to eat, trying to add on weight to get rid of the skin and bones only visible to the world. I heard the door open and I couldn't turn to face who was there, I would rather it be that girl than Harry. "Baby?" 

Oh god.

He raced over to my crying figure and pulled the small plate from my hands as he turned me to face him, his thumbs wiping crumbs from the corner of my mouth. "Baby what on earth is the matter?" He searched my face for a clue but I just buried it in his slightly exposed chest. "S-sir, am I w-weak?" He pulled away to look at my face with deep concern, his hands gripping my cheeks soothingly. "No! Princess you're the strongest woman I know, why would you ever think that?" I avoided his eyes and question as I held his hands to my face. "Sir, a-am I t-too skinny? B-because i'll eat m-more for you, I-I'll put on s-some more weight i-if you'd like! I'll d-do anything f-for you sir, j-just don't leave m-me!" Harry stared at me in complete horror as my body trembled in his hold. "Angel, you are absolutely perfect just the way that you are. There's is nothing I want to change about you, you're so gorgeous baby and I wouldn't want to ruin what is already perfect." He pressed his lips to my own and kissed me tenderly, my tears drying up instantly at the touch of his lips pressed against my own.

"Who told you these things?" He murmured against my lips. "S-some woman sir, j-just walked up to m-me and started..." He shushed me as I felt my eyes welling up with tears just a bit more. "What did she look like?" I took a deep withering breath before speaking once more. "She w-was tall, a-and had curly b-brown hair with b-blue eyes." He gripped me in a tight grip, my chest lightly hiccuping as he delicately ran his fingers over my body. "You never talk to that woman again do you hear me? Not even if she starts it, walk away from her if she even gets near you." His voice suddenly got deeper and rougher if possible, his hand coming up to press my head into his skin almost possessively. "B-but Sir..." I was cut off with a small spank to my bum causing me to let out a squeak. This was the first time he had laid his hands on me, I didn't feel sad. I felt my cheeks heat up as I instinctively leaned more into the touch of his hand, I forgot how much I loved to be man handled by a man with romantic intentions.

"Don't worry love, we'll get to that soon." His lips pulled into a smirk that made me shiver, but his smirk was instantly pulled into a serious expression. "But do you understand me? I hate repeating myself sweetheart." I nodded instantly before opening my mouth to verbally state that I understand. "No more with that sir business, now that you're really mine you can call me only one thing anywhere. From now on you can call me  _daddy._ _  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new conflict....

His lips pressed hard against my collar bones as I sunk into the feeling of his hands on me, my fingers sinking into his curls as he began to peck my skin lower and lower to right above my breast. "You love this don't you? Who got you like this baby, tell me." His lips pressed against my neck as I shivered. "Y-you daddy, you did." He murmured in approval as he dug his fingers into my skin, the light pain setting my nerves on fire. "Tell daddy what you want baby, I'll give it to you." His tongue slithering out to dampen my skin, the feeling he gave me was absolutely indescribable. "Want to feel you daddy." He smiled against my skin before pulling back to kiss me. "Where do you want daddy to touch you sweetheart, show me where." I grabbed his hand and forced it to the crotch of my panties lightly, he slightly squeezed causing me to let out a choked off moan as he chuckled.

"Don't worry baby, we'll have time for that later." I lightly whined but nodded as he brought his hand away and kissed me once again. "Let's go out there and have a good night hm?" I nodded again as I ran a hand through his hair. "Yes daddy." I felt him ease up beside me at the sound of my reply. "That's daddy's good girl." he lead me outside arm and arm, I looked to see the woman falling over Harry's best mates drunkenly, Louis gave us a pleading look of help. Harry lead me over there and he cleared his throat, causing the woman to pause in her laughter and actually look up to him. "Mr.Styles! It's me Claire your old sub, don't you remember me?" Harry cocked his head to the side and ran a hand through his hair while biting his lip, my head leaning against is bicep as I gave a small smile of victory at her reaction. "Oh yea, nice to see you again. Have you met my beautiful new sub Rose?" The woman named Claire gulped loudly as I smiled coyly.

"I-I don't believe I've had the pleasure." She smiled falsely as I began to toy with the paper plane necklace on my neck. Her eyes immediately found it and they widened in shock, my lips widening in a smirk that couldn't possibly shrink. "Oh really? Because I found my baby crying in my kitchen while stuffing her face, trying to gain more weight because she was ashamed of who she was. Telling me a woman similar to your stature told her that she was weak and too thin, that she wasn't right for me." Harry loosened his hold on me and took a step towards her, her eyes filled with fear and regret. "W-well about that..." Harry loomed over her, her body lightly shaking in fear of what he would do and say. "You think you would get away with calling my Rose a bitch? Don't you ever, get anywhere close to my sub. If I see you so much as within a block of her I will not hesitate to ruin you, you are despicable and heartless and..."

All the while I saw his fists begin to clench, his voice dropping an octave as pure anger coursed through his veins. His knuckles began to turn white as he slowly inched closer towards Claire, her eyes watering as she tried to avoid his eyes. I placed my hand in his, he squeezed my hand tightly as he let out a huff and closed his eyes. It looked as if he was counting to ten, trying to control his anger before he lashed out. "Daddy, are you ok?" The sound of my voice causing him to snap out of his trance, he looked to me as I placed my other hand over his own. Pulling it around me and wrap around my waist as I hugged him, I ran my hands up and down his back to calm him as he rested his head against my own and let out another sigh. "Get out of my sight before I do something I regret." He wrapped his arms around me himself as I heard the sound of high heels quickly click away, all the while he buried his face in my neck and took a deep breath of me.

"Thank you baby, you'll never know how much I truly need you." I simply squeezed him tighter and tried to make him feel as comforted by me as I could, even though I was like a pea and he was like the Empire State Building. He pulled back and brushed a stray strand behind my ear, he smiled at me before taking my hands in his. "You want to continue with the party? I can kick all these people out in a hot second." I shook my head at him, I wouldn't let this party come to a close just because my feelings get hurt. Plus he was there to make it better, to make me feel better. "No, I still want to meet your friends and coworkers." He smiled and took my arm in his again, his eyes filled with absolute joy. "Shall we?" I stood up as best I could on my tip toes and pressed my lips to his cheek, his cheeks turning a light pink. "We shall." I smiled.

******

The evening ended peacefully, with glasses of champagne and romantic stares. His hold on me never letting go since the recent escapade, but it wasn't like I was going to let go of him either. All the guests left at about 11, wanting to get home at a reasonable hour to get much needed rest I presumed. Harry led me upstairs and into the bedroom, he sat me down on the bed before peeling off his shirt and beginning to undress me. I couldn't help but stare at the countless tattoos that laced his body as if he were a canvas, my fingers running over his bicep as he smiled lightly. He unzipped me as I pulled my glasses off and set them on the night stand, he pulled off my bra before he dressed me in a light pink sweater with similar colored knee highs that had white horizontal stripes. He pulled off his jeans before laying me down in bed, my hands making mittens with the long sleeves as I watched him in absolute awe.

Our eyes met as he leaned over me, his hands resting on either side of my head causing me to blush and look away. "Don't look away from me Rose." I looked back to him and watched him watch me, my heart pounding loudly in my chest as be brought a single hand up and cupped my cheek. "You really don't know how beautiful you are Rose, I don't think anyone has really told you that." I couldn't help but smile shyly as he slowly leaned down, his plump pink lips grazing my skin. "Spread your legs a bit for me love." I blushed and did as told, now knowing what this would imply. He laid his body on top of my own, my crotch pressing snugly against his groin. He leaned up with his chest lightly grazing my own, his elbows just holding him up enough for his long hair to cascade like a curtain around me.

I didn't hesitate to wrap my legs around his waist, the feeling of his skin against my own was like heaven. "Should have seen all those women, jealous of your beauty. Most beautiful woman in the whole world, my darling queen." He pressed his lips against my own as I felt him begin to harden, his breath coming out labored as he began to grind his hips against me. He buried his face in my neck as he started to lowly groan, he stilled his hips with a whimper before beginning to lift his body from my own. "I'm sorry love, I'll go situate myself in the bathroom." I halted him with my thighs, my arms tightening around his neck. "Daddy no." I murmured with my lips against his temple.

"Excuse me?" I blushed realizing that I had spoken out of line. "W-want you to stay here, y-you said you would let me feel you here." He chuckled before leaning all his weight onto me once again, his hips starting up once again. He constantly bit at my neck and collar bones, his groans and whimpers becoming louder with each thrust of his hips. "F-fuck baby, make me feel so good. God you're fucking beautiful!" His hands fisting the sheets as he bucked his hips wildy. "Feel so good daddy, bet you're so big. Can't wait to feel you in me, stretching me open so good." He let out a dry sob at my words, shouts escaping him as he sped up if that was even possible. "Keep talking baby, oh s-shit." I smiled wickedly as I dragged my nails down his back and nibbled on his ear, dirty thoughts flooding my mind.

"You like dry humping me daddy? I know you do, bet you can feel my soaking wet pussy through my panties. I want you so bad daddy, want to feel your big cock filling me up so full." With a loud deep groan Harry stills his hips as he begins to shake, his orgasm over powering him as he rides out his orgasm still thrusting against my compliant body in his now cum filled boxers. "Never knew you wanted that sweetheart." He breathlessly chuckled as I blushed and smoothed my hands in his hair, calming him down from being so riled up. "Thank you baby, I'll be sure to return the favor." I hum happily at the thought of making him feel absolute pleasure, not remembering the great sense of pride that would over come me. "You're welcome daddy." I smiled as he pressed his lips hard against my own while letting out a deep sigh of pleasure, his hips still lightly knocking against my own to still keep the pleasure that coursed through his veins.

"Go to sleep love, It's been a long night." His body disappeared from on top of my own, he pulled the blankets over my body before giving my forehead a light peck. He turned and I watched as he walked to his drawer, grabbing another pair of boxers and a towel. He disappeared in the bathroom before I heard the shower start, I lay there with a smile on my face before burying my face in the pillow and letting out a laugh. Not believing what the hell just happened, minutes later he walked out in a pair of fresh boxers. I closed my eyes realizing that he had told me to go to sleep, I heard shuffling around me before he let out a deep chuckle that made my heart skip a beat. "Didn't I tell you to go to sleep?" I opened my eyes and blushed as I avoided his eyes, knowing that I wasn't in trouble but still bashful from our recent activity. "I'm sorry daddy, just wanted to wait for you. I don't like sleeping alone." I murmured as I finally looked up to see him drying his hair with the towel.

"What would you do when you were living alone?" I buried my face in my hands as I let out a nervous giggle before confessing. "I would use one of those long heated body pillows, made me feel as if I was actually cuddling with someone." He walked over to me before kneeling in front of me, his sudden closeness causing me curl more into a ball in the blankets. His intense stare always having a way to get my heart beating like a bass drum, his eyes searching my face as he reached out a hand and cupped my cheek. "You won't have to do that anymore love, because you have your daddy to hold you at night hm?" He cooed as I leaned into the touch of his hand, his smile widening before he climbed into the bed behind me. He pulled the blanket around him before I turned and wrapped my arms around his torso, I pressed my lips against one of his swallows before burying my face in his neck. "Goodnight baby." He hummed as he turned out the light. "Goodnight daddy." I responded as he pressed his lips to my head, the gesture putting me in a trance. And before I knew it I was fast asleep in his arms, and I knew deep in my heart that there was no place I would rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel as if this chapter is undesirably short... :/  
> but what you gonna do?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day....

I furrowed my eyebrows at the sudden draft I was feeling on my legs, I didn't feel the warmness of Harry's body beside mine. I frowned as I felt hands holding my waist down onto the bed, not to mention my legs being pushed back against my stomach. I felt the sudden wetness and warmness of a tongue swiping across my heat, I arched my back as I gasped and gripped the sheets between my fingers. My eyes snapped open as the unbelievable pleasure continued to course through my veins, I looked beside me and saw that Harry wasn't there. I felt nails digging into my thighs before I looked down and saw Harry's curls, moving with the bobbing motions of his head as he devoured me. "H-Harry!" I cried out as I felt my thighs begin to tremble, he opened his eyes and smiled at me. "That isn't my name baby girl." I threw my head back while I squeezed the sheets till my knuckles turned white, he grabbed my hands and pulled them to his hair.

I whimpered as I tugged on his hair, causing him to let out a muffled throaty groan. I rolled my hips against his face as I felt my high coming nearer, his arms wrapping around my thighs while I wrapped my legs around his neck. "Harry, d-daddy i'm c-coming!" He worked all that much faster before I was hit with the over powering electricity of my orgasm, I heard distant moans that I could imagine were my own all the while Harry held me down to try and control my little spasms. He chuckled as they died down and every once and a while I would twitch, my thighs clamping shut as I whimpered and ran my hands through my hair. "Fuck baby, that was so hot." He pressed his lips against my own as I kissed him passionately, wanting to thank him for the pleasure he caused. I ran my hands down his chest to his boxers, but he pulled away as I placed my palm over him. "No baby, this is my thank you for last night." He answered looking into my eyes with a smile, his thumb running over my bitten red lips.

"Ok, thank you daddy." I murmured leaning up and pressing kisses from his jawline to down his neck, he hummed happily as I expressed my gratitude. He pulled back before tugging my panties up my legs as he pecked sweetly up my thighs, he laid on top of me completely and buried his face in my neck. Taking a deep breath before smiling wide, I wrapped my arms around his neck before pecking his head. "As much as I would love to lay here with you, I've got to leave for a business meeting in a bit love." I instantly frowned before squeezing him tighter, causing him to lightly chuckle as his breath hitched. "Y-you're leaving daddy?" He let of a deep sigh before nodding, I closed my eye for a second before speaking. "It's ok daddy, I understand." I didn't want him to be angry with me for just wanting him to stay, I would live without him being beside me for a couple of hours. "You're gonna be good for me while I'm gone?" I nodded as he pressed his lips softly to my temple, my smile wide as he hugged me tenderly. "Let me hear you say it." I shivered lightly as the way he suddenly held me closely. "I'll be good for you while you're gone." I answered and he smiled lightly in approval.

"Good girl, why don't you stay here while I get dressed hmm?" I nodded before he crawled from the bed and walked over to the closet, he walked inside the closet before appearing several minutes later in a pair of black dress pants and a white button up with black socks on. He stood in front of the mirror as he buttoned up his shirt, as he did his cuffs he looked at me through the mirror. His emotionless face suddenly turning to a bright and warming smile, this familiar smile that made me want to bury myself in the grass outside with absolute joy. "When do you go back to school kitten?" School was honestly the very last thing on my mind, but to Harry I knew that it was an important issue to him so I knew that I would finish it for him. "I go back next week Monday, it's already May so I only have about a month left of school." He hummed in consideration as he turned to me and sat back down beside me, his hand placed on my shoulder as I looked up at him. "Let's hope that you end with all good marks, I wouldn't want my kitten to just pass. I want you to pass with flying colors, you hear?" He pulled me to sit up with him as I ran a hand through my hair. "Yes daddy I hear."

"Good girl, why don't you go downstairs and wait for me." I nodded as I grabbed my glasses from off the bedside table and skipped out of the room, I could hear his almost quiet chuckles as he watched me scamper away. I came downstairs and saw that the house was rendered spotless, I sat down on the couch and let out a sigh. I heard the sound of commotion going on in the kitchen, but I simply sat knowing that it was someone making breakfast for us. Harry quickly came down the steps dressed in full suit attire, he looked absolutely amazing just as he always did. He found me with a smile and sauntered over to me as I stood to my feet, he hugged me tightly as I breathed in the scent of his expensive cologne. "I won't be able to eat breakfast with you this morning love, have a good day ok?" I nodded as he pressed a kiss to my cheek. He grabbed his briefcase from off the small table beside the door, and walked out the door. Leaving me alone in the house, I let out a lonely sigh before walking into the kitchen and seeing a single plate of breakfast. I sat to the island and ate in my lonesome, I already felt a little lonely now that he was gone. I shook my head before tying my hair back into a pony tail, Harry would only be gone for a couple of hours and then he would come back to me.

It was no big deal, he wasn't leaving forever or anything. He was just working, working to put a roof over my head and food in my stomach as well as clothes on my back. I finished my meal before walking over to the sink and washing off my dishes, placing them neatly in the rack beside the sink to dry. I leaned against the counter wondering what I would be doing with my time, something that would be productive at least. I walked back to Harry and I's bedroom to see the bed freshly made, I looked to see an empty notepad set on the bedside table along with a pencil. I walked back down to the living room and sat on the couch, I grabbed the remote and turned the television on to some sort of cooking show. I watched for a little while as I twirled the pencil skillfully between my fingers, wondering what in the world I would want to draw. Food obviously wouldn't be my inspiration, it would be Harry. However, I was stuck with the thought of what to draw from him. I shrugged my shoulders before deciding to draw a sketch of his lips. My tongue poking out between my lips in utter concentration, my pencil point running over the delicate curves and lines of them. My knees curled up to my chest as I blocked out the noise of the television, just as I was nearing completion I heard the sound of the doorbell.

I got to my feet and quickly walked to the door, I looked out the peep hole to see no one standing there. The only thing being a small brown box on the doorstep, I unlocked the door before looking out to see a mail man's car driving away. I picked up the box and walked back inside, making sure that I had locked the door behind me. I set the box on the coffee table and read over the labels, it said that it was addressed to me. There was also a note written in unknown writing, most likely from the post man that was writing out a personalized message from someone. _'_ _For my baby. Yours truly, Daddy'_ I smiled before taking the box and walking into the kitchen, I grabbed a knife from the wood block and carefully opened up the box. Inside I saw the coloring utensils that he had promised me, I grabbed the box and hugged it to my chest. I walked back to the living room and sat back down on the couch, I opened the box once again and let my eyes rake over the endless colors that greeted my eyes. I immediately grabbed the light pinks and the tan coloring that resembled his skin tone. With my tongue poking out of my mouth I began to sketch, my mind happy and floaty as I imagine him sitting in front of me. Touching me and calling me his good girl, it sent shivers up my spine imagining his lips on my skin.

Before I knew it I had finished, it looked pretty good for what I had come up in an instant. I looked up from my clock to see that it was now noon, my eyes widened as I realized that I had been at it for about three hours or maybe even more. My stomach gave an agitated groan before I stood to my feet and walked into the kitchen, not seeing a plate for lunch being set on the island. I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to the pantry, deciding to just make a simple sandwich before heading back to the couch. I ate happily before cleaning up the small mess I made and came back to the couch, some other show about fancy food showed up on the screen. I sat my chin in the palm of my hand as boredom bounced around in my mind, I got up from my seat not knowing when Harry would return home and decided to look around for my books. I could take some advantage of this alone time to work, I could make him proud by working my very hardest. I walked back to Harry and I's room and looked around, underneath the bed was school bag filled with all of my materials. I smiled in victory before slinging the bag over my shoulder and walking down to the living room, I sat in the very center of the floor and took out all of my things. I opened up my laptop and looked up the assignments I could start on that would relieve me from some stress when I would come back, there was no way I would fall behind if it was ever the last thing I would do.

I turned the television to a music channel and set it onto a low hum, something soothing and lighthearted that would set me at ease. My hair began to become a bit bothersome on my neck, I tied it up into a bun before I began to work on several assignments at the same time. When I got a bit tired of one I would move onto the next, not wanting to be stuck on one single assignment for longer than needed. My laptop sitting in front of me while my other assignments scattered all around me in a circle, I looked to the clock on the wall and saw that it was about four in the afternoon, I let out a sigh at how quick the day was going by. I stretched my arms high over my head and heard the satisfying crack of my muscles, I walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and going to the bathroom before returning to work. By the time of about six in the evening I was still fast at work trying to do all that I could, and I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the sound of the door opening and closing my door. "Rose I'm home, oh there you are. Hi baby." I didn't look up from my computer and adjusted my glasses on the bridge of my nose. "Hi daddy, how was work?" He lets out a sigh as I hear him set down his briefcase somewhere, most likely on that table right next to the door. "It was very tiring, was busy talking with important men almost all day," I seize up as I sense him kneeling behind me, his arm around my shoulders now as he presses his lips against my cheek.

"Missed you baby." I take my hands away from the keyboard and lean back into his touch, closing my eyes and letting out a sigh as I answer him with a smile. "Missed you more daddy." He hums against my skin before taking off his suit jacket and sitting down fully beside me. "What are you working on lovely?" I let out a sigh and look to the screen once again. "Just something for my classes, just wanted to get a head start so I won't be entirely overwhelmed when I do go back." I shrug shyly as I crack my knuckles and sit back to rest for a minute. "That's good planning love, how long have you been working?" I think for a moment as I look to the clock on the screen of the computer. "Well I started at about 12 or maybe even 1, what time is it now?" I look over to him to see him giving me this worried look. "It's almost 6:30 sweetheart, I think it's time you take a break." I frown as I look back to my work. "But daddy I'm on a roll, I think I actually know where I'm going with this now. I don't want to lose my train of thought." He searches my eyes for a moment before letting out sigh and running a hand through his hair. "I don't normally do this, but you only get ten more minutes. Am I clear?" I smile and launch myself at him. "Thank you daddy!" He smiles before I turn back to my studies and begin to furiously type my thoughts onto the screen, before I know it my ten minutes are up. "Time's up baby time to put it away, I don't want you working yourself too hard." I closed the laptop and nod in understanding, packing up all my things neatly before placing them in my bag and taking it back up to our bedroom.

I come back down to see the living room empty, I walk over to the kitchen to see him pouring a bit of wine into two glasses. He looks up to see me and he smiles, his joyful look causing me to blush. "Why don't you go wait for me on the couch." I nod before walking over to the couch and sitting calmly, I notice that he dimmed the lights in the room and that a bit of jazz is playing on the television set. He walks into the kitchen and I catch that he is wearing nothing but a pair of sweats and a comfortable shirt, he walks back in with both glasses in his hands. He sets them on the coffee table before sitting beside me, he pulls me onto his lap sideways before pulling my hair out of its restraint causing it to spill down my back. I take both glasses and hand him one while I hold the other, he takes a small sip before letting out a satisfied sigh as he leans his head back against the couch. "Daddy?" I call quietly, not wanting to disturb the heavy silence hanging in the air. "Yes love?" I hold the glass on my lap as I look to him. "I'm not 21, I can't have alcohol." He gives me a small smile, my eyes searching his for answers. "You'll be 21 in a week lovely, it's ok I want you to drink. I also have some questions for you if you don't mind."

"O-of course daddy." He nods before letting out a light sigh as he downs the rest of the wine and sets it aside. "Now, why are you working so hard? It's not like I'm telling you to stop doing your best, I'm just worried at your sudden turn in interest at your work and studies." I gulp loudly as I watch him lick the taste of the wine off of his lips, bringing back the memories of what started my own version of hell. I shakily set the glass of wine down back onto the coffee table before leaning into his touch, wanting to brush the thought off so that I could answer his question. "I-I just wanted to please you daddy, wanted to get all my work done to make you proud. I-I love when you tell me how good I am, just want you to be proud of me." I bury my face in his neck as I nervously grip his shirt in my hands, I can feel his chest rumble with the small signs of him chuckling. He grasps me by my waist and brings me back to face him, my eyes on his as he smiles at me. "I love how you want to please me baby, just take your studies one step at a time ok? Oh, and did you like the gift?" I smile wide as he changed the subject. "Yes daddy, I-I made you something with my gift. Do you want to see?" He nods with a smile as I get off his lap and go to the far end of the couch, grabbing the small note pad and sitting back on his lap like before.

"Before I show you, I just want to say that you inspired me for this." I turn the note pad towards him to see, his smile turning into a sly smirk as he pulled me to straddle him. His hands running up and down my thighs, brushing the very tips of my panties with his fingers. "Thought of my lips hmm baby? So naughty of you darling." I blush and smile as he takes the note pad in his hands, his smile wide as he looked over every curve of the drawing. "Thought of my lips from this morning? Making your little pussy feel so good yea?" Before I could answer he set the note pad aside before placing his lips against my neck, my hands gripping his neck and hair as he kissed and licked over my skin. "I was thinking about your lips too Rose, thinking of you calling my name over and over as you came into my mouth. Thought of you calling me daddy, thought of you moaning." I shivered at his words while he sucked more love bites onto my skin. "Love the way you say my name love, can never get used to it." I could never get used to him calling me his, it made my heart swell with pride and joy of being claimed like this. "Why don't you go and run a bath, I feel like taking a nice bath with my kitten." I nearly whine at the thought of being absolutely naked with him for the first time, but I agreed to it either way I was a bit petrified. I ran to the steps before running up the steps, he called out to me and I turned back to see him clutching his obvious erected penis through his pants with his sly smirk.

"Hurry up baby, daddy is getting antsy."

 


	9. Chapter 9

By the time I had reached the tops of the steps I couldn't help but smile a little, my hands shaking with nerves. I would see Harry Naked. I skipped to the bathroom and began the water like he instructed, making sure the water was just right for the both of us. I walk over to the closet and stood for a moment picking out a bath bomb, after a minute or two I picked out a light blue. I walked back into the bathroom and tossed it into the tub, walking into our bedroom and stripping down. Tossing the clothes into the hamper before walking over to the dresser, taking off my glasses and tying my hair up in a bun. I walked over to the bathroom and saw that the door was closed and light humming was heard, I took a shaky breath before walking over and tapping lightly on the door.

"Come in baby."

I let out a deep sigh before opening the door, my blurry eyes shooting directly to the tub. I was able to see Harry quite well in the bathroom, thanks to the bright light and my my squinting. However, what I saw slightly startled me. Harry sat leisurely with his head leaning back against the shower wall, his lips pulled in a knowing smirk as he shifted a bit in the water. His beautiful hair was pulled up into a bun identical to my own, his rings lightly clicking on the tub's ceramic as I blushed a maddening red. "I'm waiting lovely." His thick voice snapping me back into the present, causing me to squeal and shoot my arms out to cover my nude body. "Ah, ah, none of that Rose. You know better than that, arms down." With an ashamed blush I obeyed orders, my nails lightly scratching at my skin as I stood there awkwardly. My pudgy stomach and thighs standing out more than I wanted them to in the bright bathroom, I couldn't imagine what he would be thinking now that I was standing here in front of him in such a manner.

"Come on now, don't want the water to get cold too soon." I nodded before making my way over and stepping in, his hands lightly on my hips while guiding me into the water. I sit down fully till my chest is just covered by the soap bubbles, He lightly grabs a hold of me and presses me back against his chest. His arms wrapping around me as I let out a deep breath, my eyes closing as he pulls me to be submerged a bit deeper in the steaming water. Gently lapping at my neck now as he readjusts me in his hold, he rests his head against my own as he lets out a soothed sigh. The way his chest rose and fell becoming hypnotic as I felt myself becoming more tired and weaker, my eyelids becoming heavier and heavier with each passing minute. "Angel, it's time to get out. You're falling asleep on me." His deep voice caused me to jump lightly in the water and sit up in the water to be alert, he placed his hands back on my shoulders and shushed me. Bringing me back to his chest and apologizing for scaring me, my heart now beating rapidly.

"This is how he would do it." I murmured with my eyes closed. He paused as he sat us both upwards, his arm tight around my waist to keep me from sleepily falling forward. "How who would do it?" I laid there still for a moment before opening my eyes to look up at the ceiling of the bathroom, a sigh escaping my lips. "Jackson, my old dom. When I was a good girl in the cellar, he would give me a nice bath. Knew it would make me sleepy, would tell me he loved me. Treated me so good, made me feel so good. Would drug me though, give me hallucinations and got me freaking out on tape. Thought it was soooo funny." I tiredly giggled as Harry went rigid in behind me, the water began to go cold. He pulled the plug as I continued to ramble, not really knowing why I was telling him all of this now. "Set me on fire, a little. Doctor's covered those scars good huh?" I laughed as he stood and helped me stand up in the tab. Wrapping a towel around me as well as around himself before lifting me into his arms bridal style, his grip on me tight as he set me gently down onto the bed. "Told me I was his girl." I watched through hooded eyes as he clenched the bedsheets in his fists, his eyes clenched tight as he let out a shaky sigh.

"But you're my girl now yea?" He looked to me and I could sense his eyes swimming with tears. "Your girl, daddy's girl." He gave a pained smile as he nodded. "That's right, you're all mine baby. Give me a kiss." I leaned up from where I lay and kiss him happily, I fall back against the bed with a smile as I watch him clear his throat and walk over to his closet and dresser. "Do you love him still sweetheart?" I thought for a moment before shaking my head. "I don't know." He nodded numbly before returning wearing pair of gray boxers and his hair out of his bun, he pulled my towel away and I was good at keeping my hands down to my sides. He moisturized my skin thoroughly as I laid there numbly, my eyes closing as he finished and dressed me in a pair of black panties and a plain white shirt of his. He tucked me in before climbing in beside me and turning off the light, his body swallowing mine whole as I felt him shiver. But when I began to feel wetness on my shirt I knew he wasn't cold, I rested a hand in his hair as he helplessly ran his hands over my body. "I'll kill him, I-I'm gonna make him feel h-how you felt. I'm going to drug him like he drug you, I'm going to cut and stab him like he did to you. Angel I'm g-going to burn him like he b-burned you....oh angel."

I closed my eyes and allowed him to empty out all the anger he felt as a tear of my own slipped down my face, his lips pressing against my neck in earnest. "I swear on my last dying breath, that I will never hurt you like that. I would kill myself if I did, you know that don't you?" I nodded with my eyes closed still, his hands clenching my skin tightly. I fall asleep to the sounds of his cries, my heart breaking at the very sound.

*****

There is nothing when I wake up. Not the sound of Harry's soft breathing beside me, or the heat of his body pressed up against my own. I open my eyes and look to see the room so familiar around me, with furrowed eyebrows I can't help but wonder what really went on that night. All I remember is him crying into my skin until we both fell asleep, which is the part I really didn't want to remember. I sat up in bed and looked around, the bed was indeed empty as well as the rest of the room. I slowly climbed from the bed and exited the room, walking down the steps to hear the television softly crooning from the living room. I turn round the corner and I see Harry sitting on the couch in a pair of black skinny jeans, and a very colored button up shirt that he refused to button up completely.

"G-good morning daddy." He turned to face me at the sound of my voice, his pink lips pulling into a perfect warming smile. "Good morning Rose, come sit with me." I come and sit beside him before he grabs me by the waist and sets me comfortably in his lap, his arms tight around me as he let out a deep sigh. "Your birthday is in a few days love, do you know what you want?" I blushed as I began to fiddle with my hands. "Well daddy, I-I actually don't think I w-want anything. I already have e-everything that I want." He nodded and hummed in approval. "Very well, even though you haven't made things easier on me I will try my best to find something to your liking." I smiled at the thought of him giving me a gift. "T-that's very sweet of you." He hugged me close as he gave me a sweet peck on the forehead. "Anything for you doll." I blushed and pressed my body more into his.  
  
After a couple of minutes he asked me if I was hungry, I nodded my head and watched as he stood to his feet and stretched his limbs. He suddenly turned to me and picked me up in his arms, my legs wrapped around his waist with my arms around his neck. "Aren't I too heavy for this daddy?" He let out a sad little sigh as he sat me down at the island in the center of the kitchen. "Love, we've been over this. You're perfect alright? I prefer holding you darling." I blushed hard and nodded, ducking my head a bit so that he wouldn't see how flustered I had gotten. "Hey, look at me." I did as told as I tried my hardest to calm down, he took my hand in his own as he stepped closer to me. "You are everything that I want, and there's that will ever change my mind. Do you understand?" I nodded my head in awe of him as he gave my hand a light squeeze. "Y-yes daddy, I understand." He nodded before turning and walking over to the pantry to look for something to eat.

"Nutella...do you know what this is Rose?" He turned to me and placed the jar in front of me while unscrewing the lid. "Yes, it's a hazelnut chocolate spread. Have you tried it before?" I actually said a sentence without being a stuttering mess, pat on the back for me. "I can't say that I have, I assume that you have tried it. How does it taste?" He leaned closer to me over the counter of the island, I thought for a moment as he picked up the opened jar and deeply inhaled the smell. "For me, it tastes exactly like chocolate." He hummed quietly with a small smile before placing the jar in front of me. "Feed it to me." My eyes widened a bit at the request, but I stood up from my seat none the less and began to make my way towards the drawer where the silverware was kept. "Rose, where are you going?" I turned to see him looking at me with a wide playful smile.

"To grab a spoon daddy." He lightly shook his head before motioning his head in the direction of the seat I was just sitting in. I sat back down and took the jar in my hands, he took one of my hands and rubbed his thumb against the back of them all the while looking at it with a small smile. "With your fingers doll, feed me with your fingers." He let go of my hand and I dipped my hand into the jar before pulling out a great amount on my pointer finger, we both leaned forward a bit so that we could be close enough even though we were sitting directly in front of each other. My finger slid into the wet warmth of his mouth, his velvety tongue running over the pad of my finger multiple times as he let out little moans and groans. All the while giving direct eye contact as he held my finger in his mouth till it was all gone.

He slid my finger out of his mouth before pulling my hand to completely cup his left cheek, his lips pressing to my palm in a soft peck before his tongue darting out between them to lick over his lips. His perfect white teeth biting into them as he smirked, I couldn't help but feel myself grow a little damp down under at the look he was giving me. "It's delicious, sweeter than I imagined. But it wasn't as sweet as you taste, you are by far sweeter than anything that I have ever put in my mouth." I shivered at those words and watched as he gave a light chuckle at my initial reaction, he stood me up onto my feet and pulled my hands to rest on his shoulders as he pulled up the shirt I wore to expose my black panties.

His hand trailed down to my waist while the other held up my shirt, his tongue coating his lips in a light sheen of saliva as his fingers toyed with the elastic band. "You wouldn't mind if daddy had a little taste would you? Would my baby girl mind if I took her right here on this counter?" I gulped loudly before shaking my head. He pulled me closer to stand between his legs, his lips pressed against my temple as he pecked lightly. "No d-daddy I wouldn't m-mind." He smiled before standing, I gripped his shoulders as he hoisted me up onto the counter and placed his hands on my waist once again. As both hands began to pull down the band I couldn't help but jump as the doorbell rung, interrupting our intimate moment. "We'll pick up where we left off soon ok?" I began to nod before I corrected myself. "Yes daddy." He smiled at me before pressing his lips lightly to mine in a kiss that made my heart flutter, he pulled away and lowered me down.

"Why don't you go upstairs and change into something a little decent, wouldn't want anybody besides myself seeing you like this." I quickly scampered away and up the stairs and to the bedroom, going through to see what I could wear. I chose a pair of normal skinny jeans and a plain black v-neck shirt, pulling some socks onto my feet so that they wouldn't get cold. I ran down the hall not wanting to take long before slowing down to a calmed walk, I walked down the steps and heard loud laughter coming from the living room. I walked in with my hands clasped behind my back, I nervously adjusted my glasses on the bridge of my nose before Harry turned to me. "Rose there you are, we were just talking about you. Rose this is Mr.Malik, Mr.Tomlinson, Mr.Horan and Mr.Payne from the dinner party, you remember them don't you?" I gave a small smile and nodded. "Yes of course, it's a pleasure to see you again." They nodded and smiled wide in agreement.

"Why don't you lot join us for breakfast, Rose and I were right in the middle of making some." He smiled at me with a hint of slyness that caused me to blush and smile as I took the hand he extended out to me. After a very calm breakfast Harry decided that it would be nice if he took me shopping, at first I declined. Not wanting him to waste any money on me when I already had clothes in the closet, but he took me in his arms and told me that he wanted to spoil me and make me feel pretty today. "Go grab your boots please love, we'll leave as soon as you're ready." I nodded before turning and jogging up the steps, coming to our shared room to grab my boots. I walk back down to Harry to see him pulling on a trench coat, he walks over to the closet before pulling out an identical one.

"This came in all the way from France this morning, I hope you like it sweetheart." I flushed deep red as he stood behind me and pulled the coat over my body, the heavy yet light fabric wrapping around me. Before giving it a second thought I turned to face him and hugged him tightly, his body frozen as I laughed. "Like it? I absolutely love it, thank you so much!" I freeze at what I had just done, I jump back with a squeak and toy with the hem of my shirt as I stutter out apologies. "I-I'm sorry, am I allowed to do that daddy? Do you prefer..." I was cut off by him letting out a little laugh. He took a step forward before pulling me tightly to his chest, his head resting against my own as his body was pressed snugly against my own.

"You're allowed to show my affection Rose, I actually prefer that you do so. I want to know how you like things done, and how you feel towards my actions." He pulled me away by my shoulders with a smile that made my heart skip a beat, he leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "I love how you always try so hard to be good for me, you're such a good girl Rose." I wanted to melt into his arms at that exact moment, to feel his lips all over me and his arms around me. The thought alone made me shiver, his smirk wide as if he was the Cheshire Cat himself as he pulled me into his arms again. "You'll get your reward from me as soon as we get back from shopping, how does that sound love?" I gulped a bit loudly as his thumb ran over my bottom lip, my eyes never leaving his. "Sounds good daddy." He looped his arm in mine before leading me to the door, I couldn't help but wonder what would await us on this shopping trip. I hoped it would be anything but bad, but then again life always tries to make mine a bit more interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

You know how all good things happen for a reason? I think it goes along with bad things as well, who would have thought that a low life like me would be on the arm of Harry Styles. His proud submissive. Walking down the street with him in the chilly late morning was so lovely, the sun warming us up a bit as well as our coats as the wind blew around us. I clutched his arm happily, a wide smile on my face as I rested my head on his arm. "You seem to be enjoying this a lot." His voice brought me out from my little daze, my head still resting on his arm. "Oh, uh yes. I uh, I just like spending time with you." He chuckled softly before leaning over and pressing his lips to the top of my head, my cheeks growing even more rosy from the gesture. "I like spending time with you too sweetheart." I held in the urge to squeal and kiss him happily, I just squeezed his arm a bit tighter and took a big breath of his cologne.

Before I knew it we stopped in front of some fancy dress store, we both walked inside and I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my throat. Harry simply smiled before we saw the back door open, and out waltzed an older women but her beauty still was radiating off of her. "Ah! Harry, so good to see you. Who is this lovely little flower?"I smiled shyly as he introduced us. "Angelica this is my sub Rose, Rose this is Angelica." Angelica nearly fell over at the sound of my name greeting her ears. "A rose! How beautiful, she's absolutely gorgeous you know." I blushed and thanked her for the compliment. "I'm a lucky man indeed." He lead me over to the selection of long dresses they had and looked among the dresses, his tongue poking out of his mouth a bit in concentration. He gave me several dresses before directing me to the changing room, I took a deep breath before undressing from my clothing and changing into one of the dresses. It was gold and red, my back being completely open as the front had an elegant sweethearts neckline. I felt absolutely beautiful in this dress, I couldn't help but walk out with a shy smile.

I walked out and let out a small cough to announce my presence, his eyes widened as he looked up from his phone. "Rose..." He trailed off standing to his feet from the plush chaif. "Do a little spin for me darling, let me see the whole thing angel." I did as told as Angelica squealed happily from beside him, his lips pulling into a happy smile as I helplessly fiddled with the fabric of the dress between my fingers. "Come here Rose, let me see you up close." I walked up to him with my head bowed and hands clasped behind my back, my eyes focused on his constant rising and falling chest. With his fingers he rose my face up to look at him, his beautiful smile leaving me breathless as I began to reach out to hug him. I thought better of the idea and brought them away, yet Harry grabbed my wrists and pulled them tightly around his torso. Our chests meeting hard as he reached up and stroked my cheek sweetly, my heart loud in my ears as I fisted his jacket in my fists. "You seem to forget that in times like these I crave your touch, never be afraid to touch me darling." I nodded my head before he pecked me softly on the forehead. It was funny that he didn't know it was the same for me as well. "You look absolutely beautiful baby, I'm such a lucky man to have you all to myself." I blushed hard as I happily hummed while he pressed my head against his chest. 

"I love you." 

We both went rigid as I realized what had slipped past my lips, he suddenly shoved me off of him. Sending me to the floor with a thump as my eyes watered, I shakily got to my feet as Harry huffed and puffed. My body shaking like mad as I carefully watched him, he reached out to me causing me to flinch backwards and almost trip over the back of the dress. He retracted his hand before pointing over to the dressing rooms, my voice caught in my throat. "Change out of that dress, now." I nodded shakily before speed walking away, while I walked over to the changing rooms I could hear Harry pulling out his phone, and calling up a driver to come and pick us up. I had fucked up, I knew that I had messed up and ruined our already blossoming relationship. I always did that, ruined everything before it had even really begun. I changed into my other clothes and coat, handing the dress to Harry in which he snatched form my hands. "Go outside, there should be a car out there shortly to take you home." He wasn't coming with me? "B-but it's cold o-outside...." He turned to me with such an infuriated look as he grabbed me by the shoulders.

"I said go outside, do you really want me to repeat myself?" My eyes blurred with tears as I trembled beneath his hold, trying hard to swallow the lump in my throat as I clenched his coat in my hands. "You a-aren't..." I was cut off with yet another shove, this time knocking me to the floor. "God dammit Rose! Can't you be an actual good sub for once and just listen to me? You're always so weak and hurt you can barely do anything for yourself, Claire was so fucking right! You aren't right for me at all, you're just extra baggage. Do something useful for once and get your useless ass in the car!" I froze all over before rushing to my feet, running out of the shop as I sobbed. I climbed into the car and pulled the hood of the trench coat over my face, thankful for its shield as I cried into my hands. The car began to drive as rain began to pelt down on the car, my heart shattering into millions of pieces before I even arrived at his house.

I got out of the car and watched as it drove away, I looked back to the house through my tears and decided not to go. I turned my back and began to walk, not knowing where I was going. Just wanting to get away, to be away from the man that ruined me all over again. It was a day like this that really got me to think, it would be so nice if I just died tonight.

_Harry_

What the actual fuck was she thinking.

Telling me she loved me, she must have been mental. 

I looked down at my hands while I still stood in the shop, they were shaking as I heard Rose's sobs cut off as the door closed behind her. The sound of thunder rolling in, several minutes later Angelica walking out and allowing me to pay for the dress. I walked out of the shop with the bag in my hand, I decided to stop at a bar before heading home. I sat to the bar and drank, glass after glass of alcohol draining into my system as I cried. Cried at how I had mistreated her, at how I was so cruel and heartless to my angel. I tore her heart out of her chest, she was probably at home right now crying her little heart out in the bed we shared. Wondering when I would be back to hold her, to tell her I'm sorry. To tell her I loved her. I don't know what I was thinking, not saying it back because of my own fears. I was a worthless piece of scum, I didn't deserve her love yet now I wanted it more than ever.

I leaped from my bar stool about two hours later and walked all the way home, not wanting to waste time waiting for a ride. I walked through the front door, all was quiet. Not a single sound notifying me of her presence, I didn't hear her cries or the excited shouts of my name coming from her lips. "Rose baby? Honey, daddy's home now. He's so sorry for hurting you love, he didn't mean any of those words that he said." 

Silence.

I set the bag on the counter and walked up to our bedroom, everything was made and neat. I was a dummy to realize that her shoes and coat weren't even at the door, not even muddy footprints on the stairs or on the floor. She didn't even come home. Fear laced up my spine, but I shook it off thinking that she was probably out blowing off some steam before coming home. Before coming home to me so that I can tell her how much I love her, to hold her so close that I wouldn't let go for all the money in the world. I grabbed her pillow from my bed, pressing it to my nose and taking a strong deep breath of her floral scent. I took out my phone before sending her a text, hoping that it would make her come home sooner. "Daddy loves you baby, please come home soon."

 


	11. Chapter 11

_Rose_

I couldn't turn back, not even if I wanted to. It was my fault that all of this happened in the first place, without me in his life Harry would be so much happier. He would have the sub that was actually right for him, Claire. He wouldn't have someone to look after like he did for me, he would be able to look after himself more than he would have to look after her. She would treat him right, like a king she would treat him. Exactly how he deserved, he would forget about me in the blink of an eye. He probably wouldn't even look back, and I wouldn't blame him either. But I couldn't hide the truth.

I love him.

Without a single doubt i would do anything for that man, even if it meant leaving him because he just didn't want me anymore. Love makes you do crazy things, but too bad he wouldn't do the same. I guess I was right back where I started, sad, grieving and domless. Walking in this rain wasn't doing me any good either, I began to sneeze and feel a bit on the sick side. Before I could even figure out where I was going, I realized that I wasn't far from the jail in which Jackson was enclosed in. I hadn't seen him since the trial, but I now had a strange sense of wanting to see him again. All I know is that I remember signing my name on his visitors list, my name being the only one on his list.

I walked in, absolutely soaking wet and freezing from the air blowing. I walked to the front desk, requesting to visit him and the guard escorted me to the room. Filled with convicts as well as their family, or maybe even lawyers meeting with them. I sat down in the plastic chair with my hands folded on the table, my hands absolutely shaking at what I was about to do. "Rosie?" I raised my head at the familiar nick name given, there he stood with his crystal blues filled with tears. "H-hi." He slowly walked over to the wooden table and took a seat, his lips pulled into the smile I fell in love with when we were together. He folded his hands on the table top as well, yet as I watched him I saw that his hands were shaking harder than mine.

"H-how are you d-doing Rosie? I-I can call you t-that still right?" His voice was exactly how I remembered, so feather soft and light as it greeted my ears once again. "Of course you can, I'm doing ok as well. How are you holding up?" He looked to my hands, his hands coming apart from their folded position to lay flat against the table. "I-I haven't b-been able to stop t-thinking of you, I m-miss you." I rolled up my soaking wet sleeves, before holding my hands out to him palms up. "I miss you too." He looks from my hands to my face, watching as I slowly inched my hands closer. "Hold my hands." He looks up to me with a dumbfounded look, his hands pulling back completely to be placed in his lap.

"Y-you actually want m-me to touch you? After all I-I've done to you, I c-can still see t-the scars I gave you." Tears actually begin to spill down his cheeks as he looks to me, I reach my hands out further pleadingly. "Just hold my hands Jackson, please?" It seems as if something clicks at the sound of my name leaving his lips, he brings his hands back up into view. Up in the air almost as if he is preparing to play the piano, but his hands are trembling harshly. With his eyes squeezed tightly he sets his hands in my own, a loud breath escaping him as I clench them tightly while my thumbs stroke over the backs of his hands. "Hey, look at me." He looks at me as he tries his hardest to hold back sobs, his hands beginning to squeeze mine back. 

"I still love you Jackson, I forgive you." 

It seemed as if that absolutely broke him, because the next thing that happened absolutely blew me away. He broke down in heavy sobs, bringing my hands to his lips to kiss over them in earnest. Holding my hands against his cheeks as his tears drenched them, tears escaping my own eyes as I watched him let out what he had been holding in all this time. "I'm so sorry Rosie! I don't deserve you, I don't deserve this. I love you too, always have! I could never stop." I ran a hand through his messy hair as I thought back to the good times before I even thought of this becoming my life currently. "I have to go now Jackson, it was really lovely seeing you again." His eyes showed immediate sadness before sobering up as he messily wiped his tears away. "It's N-November 22 right?" I nodded with a small smile, surprised and awed at how he could remember such a date.

"Tell the rents I said hi, ok?" I nodded before we both stood to our feet, before I knew what I was doing I threw myself into his arms. "Hey, no touching!" A guard yelled as Jackson threw his arms around me, giving me a peck on the head before pulling back from me. "I'm....I'm proud of you for moving on, with that new dom of yours. He seems real nice, treat him good alright?" I blushed at him knowing this before nodding and leaving him behind, taking a deep breath before continuing my walk. I was glad the rain came to an actual stand still, but my emotions continued to rain down on me as a replacement. As the sun began to set and turn to night, I saw an inn and restaurant directly next to each other. I walked quietly down the road as I shivered, my breath pouring out of my mouth like smoke from a fire place.

I walked inside and immediately walked up to the front desk, as I looked up to the person behind the desk I heard them take a deep surprised breath. "Rosie?" I watched her brown eyes water from where I stood, she ran around the desk before tackling me in her embrace as she began to release loud sobs. "Hi Aunt Tess." I allowed myself to become absorbed by her warmth as she dug her nails into the drenched fabric of my coat. "It's b-been too long m-my dear." I nodded as she pulled me back to look at me from arms length. Her makeup ruined as it decorated her face in a new manner, I hadn't seen my Aunt Tess in close to two years. I don't know why I hadn't decided to visit her after all this time, but right knew she was the only person I could depend on. 

"Aunt Tess, can I stay for the night? I'm going on a trip, but I don't have any money but I can-" She cut me off with a finger pressed to my lips. "You won't need to pay me anything, you had me the second that you opened your mouth. Come, I'll give you some clothes and show you to your room." I nodded as she happily lead me to the back, my heart swelling at the fact of knowing that I had someone in this world that cared about me. 

_Harry_

She wasn't back yet.

It was pitch black outside, and there was no sign of my angel. I paced distraught through my living room, my phone grasped tightly in my sweaty hand. I didn't want to leave the living room for a single moment, wanting to be there for when she walked through that door. I sat down on the couch and buried my head in my hands, tears beginning to blur my vision as I became sick with worry. I had already called the driver that had dropped her off, he said that he watched her step out of the car and stand at the very front of the property. My stomach had been in knots ever since then, realizing that she had decided to run away. Where she went however, still left me clueless. I heard my phone chime loudly in my hand, I look to see that it's a text from Niall. Checking up on me and asking me if Rose had come home yet.

I quickly replied that she had yet to return, I almost couldn't stomach sending it back. Reading over the words over and over, telling me that she wasn't here with me at the moment. That she had run away. Just as I began to look away and lose hope, my phone rang in my hand. I looked to the caller ID and saw that it was my Rose. With a shout I immediately answered and held the phone up to my ear, just wishing to hear her voice and know that she was ok. "Angel?" There was second of silence as I heard her let out a sigh through the phone. "Hi Harry." I let a sob escape my lips as I clasped a hand over my mouth and tried to control my breathing, I didn't even care that she had called me by my name I actually loved to hear that so much more now that I thought about it.

"Sweetheart where did you go? I was worried sick, I thought someone had done taken you or hurt you." Another round of silence filled my ears as I blearily wiped at my eyes. "The only person that hurt me was you." I clenched my eyes shut tight as I clutched my hair tight in my hand, anger coursing through my veins. "Rose, I'm sorry..." She cut me off with a sniffle that made me want to slam my hand into a bucket of broken glass. "No you're not, you...you shoved me to the ground after I told you that I loved you. You told me that I was useless and weak, you tore my heart out of my chest because I know that you don't feel the same. Don't even waste my time with your excuses, you don't love me and that's the end of it. Don't even try to call me back because I won't answer. Don't look for me, because you will never find me." She hung up with a heart wrenching sob, tears now rushing down my face in a steady stream.

"I-I love you....there I said it. I love you Rose, I love you and I'm scared." At stared at the picture of her on my screen, her beautiful loving smile staring back at me before I clutched the phone to my chest as I fell to my knees. I lost her, the one person that I would die for.  I would find her, I would look for her no matter what she said I will vow to find her if it's the very last thing that I do. I raced to my study and began rifling through my paper work, with blurry eyes and shaky hands I finally came across her profile. Her smiling profile taken in some sort of park, she looked absolutely stunning. I began to think of possible places for her to go to, where's the one place you go when you're an adult and the rest of the world is killing you slowly?

Your parents house.

I looked through the files before coming across the paper with their info, underneath their names and pictures was the tragic word stamped in deep red. DECEASED. She never told me this, that her parents were dead. I began to read the statement of their death, telling me the details as to how they had died in a house fire caused by a store top being left unattended. The parent's died in their sleep, while Rose suffered from minor burns. The statement read that Rose was trying to make breakfast in bed for her parents, but didn't really know what she was doing which resulted in the death of her parents.

I set the paper back down onto the desk as I tried hard to digest what I had just read, wondering why on earth she hadn't told. I looked to the date of their death and saw that it was November 22, today was the anniversary of her parents death. At the very bottom of the page it read that they were buried together at a cemetery that was about a two hour journey by foot and maybe an hour and a half by car. If she wasn't going to be there, than I wouldn't know where on earth she would be. I decided that I would leave in the morning, I would need as much energy as possible to get back the woman I love.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

I didn't want to think, I didn't want to think about anything anymore. I just wanted the world to swallow me whole, no one would care even if it did. Aunt Tess would care. Jackson would care.

Harry wouldn't.

Laying in a bed soaked through with my tears, I would have to apologize to Aunt Tess for the dampness of the pillow. The bed was cold, even with my own body heat warming up the sheets it felt dead. I felt dead. I didn't want to want Harry anymore, but from the very depth of my soul I knew that I wanted him. No, I needed him. I wondered if he would ever change his mind, I wondered if he would actually tell me that he loved me back. Even then I wouldn't be able to contain my emotions, if he told me that he loved me....I can't even begin to imagine what would be running through my mind.

I don't know how long I had been awake in that bed, all I knew was that the shadows on the wall began to get shorter and shorter as the sky got brighter. It reminded me of the brightness behind Harry's eyes when he used to look at me, when he used to look at me with  ~~love~~  care and lust. Was that all an act? A scam for something that was unknown to me, I couldn't begin to think what was really going on in his mind. After all that I had told him, this was how he repaid me? Tearing out my heart and devouring it before my very eyes, he told me he was sorry but I honestly didn't know what to believe now.

As I laid there I began to think, wondering why I was cursed with such bad luck when it came to love. Was that a sign that I really was never meant to have someone else love me? Jackson still loved me, he told me that he always had and always will. That it was just clouded with the ways of his passed that I didn't even know about, he told me that he would try to love me from behind bars. When I saw him face to face for the first time in years, the look of absolute fear on his face made me wonder what I had done to invoke such a feeling onto him. If anything it should have completely been the other way around, how could he fear me?

The way he trembled in his seat startled me, but when I touched him. His shaking halted completely, he began to sob and beg for forgiveness. Something he had never done before, he actually shared a smile with me. He told me everything that I wanted to hear, that I  _needed_ to hear. Just by watching the way he smiled at me, it made my heart warm in a way it hadn't been ignited ever before. The way that he held me, it sent absolute shivers down my spine. Remembering how he used to hold me like that when he wasn't wearing a bright orange jumpsuit, when the feel of his bare skin was just enough to seen my mind reeling.

Jackson made me feel that I was worth it, and I was glad I was able to say a final goodbye to him. A final goodbye to everyone, because this all would be ending soon. No one would need to look for me, and everything would be fine and just as it should have been in the first place. I would be with my parents at last, I would be able to tell them how sorry I am for killing them. For murdering them in their own home while they were asleep, to beg for forgiveness and try to start my mind anew. This would be the only way for me to be able to atone for my sins, any other way would just be useless. 

No one else would understand, they wouldn't need to.

A knock on my door spurred me from my thoughts, I sat up with a start as the door opened and there stood my Aunt Tess. A small smile on her face as she wheeled in a small cart piled high with food. The sweet smell of her home cooking shoving me back into my memories of when I was a kid and when my parents were still alive.

"Good morning my dear, I hope you slept well. I shoved aside the chef's downstairs just to make this for you, I remembered all of your favorites!" 

She lifted the silver lid off of the food and I could feel my mouth watering, not really remembering the last time I had something this delicious smelling to eat. She left me alone with the tray and I began to eat, a smile appearing on my face as the familiar taste of home was welcome onto my taste buds. I honestly felt my eyes watering after I had finished everything that had been given me, taking large gulps of my orange juice I thought back to the good old days. After my parents had passed, I went to go live with my Aunt Tess since she was my only living relative. Living with her for that amount of time was probably one of the greatest memories I've ever held close to my heart. She had been with me through everything, she held my hand when the Jackson issue spilled and ruined everything. 

She refused to let me go yet I shoved her away, but the way she reacted when she first saw me made me feel like the prodigal son returning home.

I got up from the bed, arching my arms above my head to give a long stretch. After hearing the satisfying crack of my bones, I made my way to the bathroom. Minutes later I walked out and dressed in the clothes that I wore yesterday, walking down to the main lobby to find my Aunt Tess at the front desk. 

"Hey Aunt Tess, thank you for letting me stay the night. I think I'm gonna head out on the road, thank you for the long talk we had last night it was really great to see you again." 

"Oh, but you won't stay a little longer my dear?"

"I'm sorry Aunt Tess I really have to go, I have some business to attend to." 

"If I may ask, what business exactly are you attending to?"

"To see my parents."

"You best be on your way then. Come give me a hug goodbye sweetheart."

I walked over to her with a smile, going behind the desk to embrace her tightly. Almost as if I knew that I wouldn't see her again, I would be lying if I said that I didn't know. I look over her shoulder to the desk behind her, in the open compartment I see the small hand gun resting right in my sights. With a slow moving arm I reached out and took the black gun into my palm, slowly sliding it into my coat pocket. She pulled away as soon as the gun was tucked away, her hands clasping my cheeks as tears began to roll down my face.

"I'm gonna miss you Aunt Tess."

"I'll miss you more my dear." 

With a kiss on the forehead and a heavy heart she let me go. She let me go without knowing that soon I would take my life with the small revolver in my pocket, that I would at last join my parents in the great beyond. 

 

_Harry_

 

Teresa Williams.

Only living relative of my Rose.

Honestly I didn't care if she never wanted to see me again, to be even more honest I don't even know if she loves me anymore. All I want is to see her face one last time, and that'll be it for me. If I'm lucky maybe I'll even convince her to come back to me, to become one with me all over again. I wanted to throw myself off a cliff, how was I so scared to tell her how I ached her emotionally just as I ached for her physically. I was headed to the graveyard, the anniversary of her family's passing that could be the only logical for her to be. It was only about an hour away by car, and I was planning on getting there in less than an hour.

Grabbing my things and walking out to the garage, grabbing the first car that I saw and speeding out as if my life depended on it. Technically it did, I honestly couldn't imagine my life without her no matter what was said and done. My life would never be the same if she wasn't a part of it, I wouldn't be the same if she wasn't a part of it. I sped down the street, all the while imagining what I would say to her when I saw her. What I would have to do in order to win her back, I would do anything even if it meant sending me to death's doorstep.

I weaved in and out between cars, almost running through stop lights to try and get to her. Before I knew what was happening I was pulling up to the graveyard, not even stopping the car fully before I unbuckled my seat belt and racing out of the car and shouting for her. Her name the only thing escaping my lips as I ran through the graveyard, tears blurring my vision as I ran a shaking hand through my hair. I didn't see her at first, but then I spotted her as her head popped up out of nowhere. I began to scream her name at the top of my lungs as I raced towards her from across the yard, tears running down my face in a steady stream.

"Rose, Rose sweetheart I'm here! Darling, I'm coming!" 

Just as she stood up I looked to see a small black revolver in her right hand, she turned to me and I saw her face streaked in tears. I looked down to the tombstones in front of her and saw that the names on the stones, the names of her parents engraved in the stone that weighed a toll on the mood. My heart stopped as I saw her finger hovering over the trigger for the revolver in her hand, my hands raising in surrender as she began to tremble all over. She began to raise the gun causing me to stiffen, yet instead of aiming the gun at me she instead pressed it against her heart. Sobs beginning to escape her chest as she clenched her other fist tightly, as I take a single step forward I hear her take off the safety.

"Rose listen to me, you don't want to do this."

"What do you mean I don't want to do this? This has already happened to me, you're the one who did this to me." 

A slight whimper escapes my throat at the thought of the love of my life standing on the very edge of death, all because of me and my selfish actions.

"Angel I'm sorry, don't...don't do this to yourself." 

"Why shouldn't I? You don't care, the only one who does is my Aunt Tess and Jackson and...."

"I care, I do sweetheart. I love you Rose, I love everything about you. Every single flaw for you is like opening up a present on Christmas morning, I am absolutely nothing without you and I need you. I can't function without you baby, you are my everything and I can't see myself living without you."

She pressed the gun tighter against her chest as I stood directly in front of her now, her eyes glazed over with fear and hurt. I couldn't stand to see her like this anymore. 

"I hurt you bad didn't I sweetheart? I broke your heart?"

She took in a deep shaky breath before nodding her head quickly, my heart in my throat as I reached a hand out and took a hold of the gun. 

"Don't take out your anger for me on yourself angel, take it out on me."

With a quick motion I pulled the gun to press against my own chest, right over my heart. Her tears immediately coming to a stop as she began to realize what was going on. I held her hand as it began to tremble, her finger instantly moving from the trigger of the gun. Instead I raised her finger back to the trigger, locking my eyes with hers as I pushed the gun harder against my chest.

"Pull the trigger love."

"P-pull the trigger? Are you insane? I can't kill you!"

"I hurt you angel, I can't live with the fact that I caused you so much pain."

I cupped her cheek as he tears started to flow all over again, my eyes locked with hers as she began to sob and shake her head. I tried shushing her but she cried all that much louder and harder, tears falling down my own as I placed my thumb over her finger on the trigger. Telling her to pull it, to give me the pain that I deserved. Suddenly she punched me hard across the face, catching me completely off guard and sending the gun flying into who knows where. Her sudden attack sent me onto the dirt, she threw herself at me as I laid there and clung onto me as if her very life depended on it.

"That's the pain that you deserve, you don't deserve to die. I still love you with everything that I am, nothing will ever change that." 

I sat up as she straddled my lap with her arms around my neck and her legs fastened round my waist, her face hidden in my neck. I cupped the back of my hand on her head, my other wrapped around my waist as I sobbed into her skin. I didn't even know what this meant, but all I knew was that she was back in my arms. Exactly where she belonged.


	13. Chapter 13

_Rose_

He had found me in my darkest hour, I don't know how he did it but he did. We were now in a heap together in the dirt of my parents graveyard, their headstones not too far from our actual heads. Our limbs intertwined so tightly it was almost ha d to breath, I held my body so tightly to his not wanting him to let me go ever. I pulled back to look at him as tears ran down his face, my hands cupping his cheeks as he watched me with that beautiful stare.

"I love you Rose."

Without saying anything else I kissed him with all my might, pouring as much love and feeling into it as I could muster. Wanting him to feel everything that was racing through my mind up to this moment, I pulled away for a breath of air with our foreheads still pressed together. The only words escaping his lips being 'I love you' over and over and over again as if he were a mad man, my love for him growing with every passing second that he spoke, with every passing second that he breathed and held me in his arms. He sat up with me still in his arms, then standing to his feet as he cradled me like I was a gem. We both couldn't stop crying no matter how hard we tried as he began to walk to the car he arrived in, buckling me into my seat before pressing a sharp kiss to my head.

He ran over to the drivers side and climbed in, buckling up and starting the car. We began to drive out of the graveyard and as we did so, Harry reached over to me and grasped my hand tightly in his as his other steered the car. Tears constantly falling down his face that he didn't bother to wipe away, bringing my hand to his lips over and over again to kiss along the skin on the back of my hand. At stop lights he would close his eyes and squeeze my hand extra tight as he would whisper something under his breath, throughout the entire drive home I felt his hand trembling in my own. It honestly scared me how much he was shaking, it was almost like he was shivering even though the heat in the car was on full blast.

Harry pulled into the driveway and stopped the car, his trembling hands coming to rest on his lap as his head sunk down for a little while. I couldn't help myself before I unbuckled my seat belt and threw myself into his lap, my hands clutching his face as his arms wrapped around my waist. I lifted his head so that he would look at me, his lips parted and quivering as his bloodshot eyes poured out tears. 

"I..I'm so sorry! I'm t-the main issue f-for what happened. Dammit Rose....I a-almost made you...made you c-co.."

I stopped him before he said anything else and kissed him hard, letting out a feather light whimper as his nails dug into the fabric of my coat. 

"We don't have to go anywhere, we can stay right here for as long as you need." 

He shook his head as he unlocked the doors of the car.

"I don't want you getting sick, let's go inside so we can relax."

I nodded my head as I began to make my way over to the other side of the car, but he stopped me with a hand on my waist. I turned back to him and saw the look on his face, I simply gave a small smile as I allowed him to carry me out of the car. The way he held me, I knew that I was home and that this was where I belonged. He walked into the house and up the stairs, down the long hall to  ~~his~~ our bedroom. He opened the door and watched as he set me down on the bed, pulling off my coat and my boots. Not bothering to take off any of his or my clothes. I scooted back to fully be on the bed as he walked on the bed on his hands and knees, before I knew what was happening he decided to lay his body directly on top of mine.

"Harry?"

"Yes angel?"

"You're crushing me."

"I love you too."

I laughed as I wrapped my arms around his torso, our chests jumping with each breath of laughter that escaped us. I couldn't get enough of how his voice sounded in my ear, how the familiar smell of his cologne made goosebumps jump up on my skin. Even though he was suffocating me, I still loved the thought of being so completely surrounded by him. To be honest I could never get enough of him, he was absolutely everything to me and nothing could ever take his place. He was all that I wanted and all that I needed, just the thought of being without him again sent shivers down my spine. 

My eyes were squeezed tightly as tears tried to escape earnestly, I honestly didn't feel like crying anymore. They were sore from all the tears that were shed, my heart beating loudly in my chest at the feeling of his heart against mine. The feeling of his breath against my neck as he breathed, it made me feel like I had to bury myself inside of his embrace. 

"We're gonna be ok....I swear to you that we'll be ok." My eyes suddenly began to droop, I hadn't realized how stressed and tired I was until now. 

*****

When I awoke it was darker than dark, I almost thought that my eyes were closed still but it was just the room around me. I sat up slowly in bed, allowing the swaddled blankets to fall off my upper half. With a quick glance to my right I could make out the emptiness of the bed beside me, I threw off the blankets and stood to my feet. Walking over to the door and opening it, a flash of light blinded me as I stepped out. My hand shielding my eyes as I walked down the hall and over to the steps, I gripped tightly onto the banister as I let out a tired sigh. 

I walked into the kitchen and saw that Harry was standing near the back of the kitchen, his back towards me as I quietly made my way inside. An apron tied around his torso as he stood at the stove, making something that smelled absolutely delightful. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind, he let out a gasp as he jumped. He turned his head and saw me latched onto him, he let out a chuckle as he turned entirely and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug that gave me butterflies.

"You scared me, I thought you would be asleep for a little while longer. Not to mention you were really quiet." 

I shrugged my shoulders in his embrace and he let out a soft sigh, he gave a soft kiss to the top of my head before turning back to the stove. 

"I'll be with you in just a moment love, I just need to make sure that tonight's dinner doesn't burn." 

I walked into the living room and climbed onto the couch, bringing my knee's to my chest as I stared at the television. Not really sure about what was being shown, but I watched it none the less. I was knocked out of my trance by a a figure leaning far too close to me, on instinct I gasped and curled into ball. My fears of having Harry suddenly lash out on me were playing to full effect, as I began to shake I felt Harry wrap his arms around me as he sat on his knees. Kissing my face all over as I clenched the fabric of his shirt in between my hands, the last of his kisses being pressed to my lips as his bottom lip began to tremble.

"There's no need to be afraid of me darling, I would never hurt you. You know that right?"

I nodded my head and as I buried my face into his shirt, breathing him in and holding him tightly to me. He had only hurt me once, and I honestly felt that that kind of pain was the worst kind that I've experienced so far. To be rejected so strongly by someone you thought had the same amount of feelings for you, to be pushed to the side and treated as if you are unwanted. Right now he was holding me against his chest as if I was the most treasured thing in the whole entire world, he pressed multiple kisses to my head as his fingers lightly combed through my hair.

"I love you angel, don't you ever think that I don't. Do you want to what I made?"

I nodded my head and as I moved to stand to my feet I was suddenly picked up and held in his arms, carrying me to the kitchen and setting me down at the island in the center of the kitchen. He returned with pasta piled onto the plates, I could feel my mouth watering as I watched the steam rise up from the pasta. I ate quickly, not even realizing how hungry I was till half of the plate was cleaned. Then without a second thought I ate the rest, feeling full and satisfied as I sat back in my seat. Harry following suit several seconds later. 

"Was that good huh?"

"You already know I think you're an amazing cook."

"You are most definitely right." 

He got up from his seat and took both of our plates to the sink, washing them out before setting them to dry on the drying rack. He dried his hands off on a wash rag before looking back over to me, the smile on his lips never faltering as my eyes met his. I almost couldn't believe that I belonged to him still, that this beautiful human being was the one that took care of me and treated me as if I was the finest china. I couldn't help but blush and look down at my hands as he came closer to me, cupping my cheek and raising my head to look at him.

"Don't look away from me sweetheart, let me see your beautiful eyes."

I summon up some confidence and look back to him, watching as his eyes raked over every inch of my face in awe.

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life baby." 

I could feel his arms snaking around me, suddenly he lifted me into his arms and set me on top of the counter. 

"We never did get to finish where we left off the other day sweetheart."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion before his fingers nimbly unbuttoned my pants, pulling down the zipper as he looked me dead in the eyes.

"I never really got to have a taste."

I could feel myself getting wet as he traced his fingers along the edge of my panties, he leaned forward and kissed me sweetly as he pulled down both my pants and underwear. He spread my legs wide as I whimpered, just waiting to feel his lips touching me where I needed him most. He pulled away from me and looked down to my soaking wet pussy, spreading me open as he licked his lips hungrily.

"Look at that, already soaking wet for me." 

I shivered but took off my shirt and bra, leaving myself completely bare to him before he lifted me into his arms and rushed upstairs to our shared bedroom. He laid me down on the bed before kissing my skin all over, leading down until he kissed right I wanted him to. I shuddered as I felt his tongue begin to stroke over me, messily playing with me as I moaned. He allowed one finger to slip inside me as he ate me out, his other hand rising to play with my breast.

"D-daddy want you inside, i-inside me please!" 

"You sure you want that baby?"

"Want it so bad."

He quickly pulled away from me and began to undress, I saw his full erect cock and I immediately felt my mouth hunger for it. Before he could command me to do anything I rose to my knees and took him in my mouth, he shuddered as he grabbed my hair into a ponytail and held me to his dick. He threw his head back as he began thrust his hips into my mouth, his groans loud and deep as sweat began to appear on his body.

"Want you to try and take me down your throat, pinch my thigh if its too much doll."

I nod as much as I can with his dick in my mouth, then I sink down to the base as I squeeze my eyes shut and breath out my nose. His moans begin to become uncontrollable as his hips buck wildly, he pulls out entirely and slaps my tongue with his dick as he looks down at me. I take his cock out of his hand and place it into my mouth again, taking him back down my throat making his thighs tremble and a shout to escape him as he pulls me off and kisses me roughly.

"Gonna make me cum baby, want to cum in you though."

He pushes me so I lay back against the bed, grabbing lube from the drawer in his night stand and coating his fingers in it. He looks me on the eyes as he slips two fingers in, my eyes rolling back but then I feel a slap against my thigh making my eyes open to look at him.

"Keep your eyes open, want you to watch me make you feel good." 

Two fingers turn into three and I feel as if I'm going to explode from all the pleasure coursing through my veins.

"Daddy I - fuck daddy, I'm ready want your cock in me now"

He slips his fingers put before ripping open a condom and pulling it on, he looks to me and nods his head and in that moment I suddenly feel nervous. Having such a huge cock inside me would hurt, especially after two or three years without having something up there. Then before I can think of anything else the head is pressing inside me, I gasp and he grabs my hands so I can squeeze them.

"Y-you're so big d-daddy, so fucking b-big"

"I know baby I know, taking me so good."

He is buried inside me and he is waiting for the sign that he can move, I nod my head and he pulls out just so that the head is in and the pushes back in. All the air in my lungs leave my body as I wrap my legs around his waist, grunts escaping him as whimpers leave my lips.

"So fucking tight, I'm so close already."

He rests his body completely on top of me, his face in my neck as he moans loudly and without an ounce of worry of him being so loud. I chant his name over and over, telling him to go faster and harder as I feel the bundle of nerves inside of me begin to unfold.

"I'm close, c-close daddy I'm s-so close!"

"Fuck baby girl, cum on my cock let me feel your pussy tighten around me." 

My eyes roll back into my head as I drag my nails down his back, his own body seizing up as he blows his load. My body trembling as I orgasm and allow the after shocks to come in, feeling so high and floaty as he lightly thrusts in me. He pulls out and gets rid of the condom, leaving and then coming back with a wet rag to clean me up. Pressing endless kisses to my skin telling me how much he loves me, telling me how good I was and that it was the best experience he had ever had.

I guess this was what true love really felt like.


End file.
